The purple rose
by Rena.Robacki
Summary: A little story that came about from a picture in my mind of a purple rose and a random thought that Carlos would really love getting that beautiful purple rose.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down to the venue my heart just stops. Across the street is the cutest little flower shop. The roses in its window make my heart rush. Purple roses! I've never seen purple roses before!

"Purple is perfect. He'll love them!" I think and rush across the street. A car barely misses me, but nothing can hurt me at this point. I'm finally going to meet my biggest crush and he is going to love getting a purple rose!

The clerk looks at me like I'm crazy but I don't care. I storm out the door with the most beautiful rose I have ever seen in my life digging its thorns in my hand. I barely notice the pain as now I am running full speed to the venue.

"I'm so late! I am so late! God! Please let me get there in time!" I pray with every fastened beat of my heart. I barely make it on time. I get my VIP pass with my heart thundering under my ribs. I'm last in line.

"They'll be so tired when it will finally be my turn." I think with sadness looking down. My eyes fall on the rose and a smile creeps up on my face. "He'll love it. I just know he will."

The wait is long. My feet are killing me. "It's all worth it. Just for his smile." Finally the squeaky couple of girls in front of me go in together. A little rush of jealousy takes over my heart. I wish I would have had my best friend with me now. But she doesn't like Big Time Rush so I didn't dare ask her to come with me. I know she would have come, just to see me happy, but I didn't ask. Actually I told no one I was here right now. This moment is all mine. My heart swells with joy.

Ranel comes out and smiles at me. My heart stops. Yes, finally it is my turn to have a moment of their time. I start to freak out but Ranel calls me.

- Come on, your turn. His smile is wide and sincere and makes my nervousness just go away.

I nod and whisper "Thank you" as I pas him by entering the room where Big Time Rush are waiting for me. He looks at me confused but my attention is drawn to three the most incredible smiles I have ever seen in my life.

James is sparkling and taking up all of my view of the others, but I force myself to look past him. Logan's smiling as well. Oh! How I just love his dimples! And Kendall's just sitting there looking like a million bucks, smiling from one ear to the other. My legs just turned to led. I can't move!

Then my eyes look behind Kendall and see Carlos trying to smile but his smile has not reached his eyes and my heart crumbles. "I have the cure for that!" I think a bit proud of myself and walk confidently forward, right into James' warm embrace. I hug him back saying my hellos and introducing myself to them. James' arms around me feel wrong so I step back quickly. Logan hugs me too and I hug him back with delight, but it's still not right. Kendall steps forward and gives me a quick hug immediately stepping back, like I had coodies.

Then it hits me - the rose! They already know who I want to hug. They're just being nice and giving me a bit of time to get accustomed to them. My heart melts as I am still waiting for Carlos to step closer. He doesn't so I do. I have to make him smile. A proper smile. That smile that I know will make me faint. I want to see that smile.

- Hi. I say quietly.

- Hi. He smiles and it kills me that it's just something he has to do for a fan.

- This is for you. I give him the rose and his eyes widen.

- Are you serious? He's got it. He's finally got it. He knows I'm his!

- Yes.

He looks up at me with a surprised face. A million questions in his eyes.

- I needed to see you smile. I tell him without a care of what is happening around me. And suddenly there it is - his lips part in the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen in my life. His eyes light up as he gently lifts his hand and takes the rose from my hand. His fingers gently brush against the back of my hand and my whole skin turns to goose bumps. I can't hear right. My heart is pounding so hard. I know someone is talking behind me but all I see and all I care to see is Carlos happy.

- Thank you so much! He finally says looking me in the eyes as I fall head over heals in love with him.

- You are welcome. I got my reward in full. I tell him on a flirty tone. He looks stunned for a fraction of a second then his eyes change and I see the volcano inside him.

- You did? His voice is a bit lower than normal and I get a good shiver down my back.

- Yes. I reply confidently. "When the hell did I become so self confident?" Your smile is the best reward anyone can ask for. I tell him.

He looks down at the rose. "Dear Lord, is he blushing?" His eyes glide on my hands. His facial expression changes and takes my hand. I feel like fainting.

- You poked yourself..He tells me and lifts my hand to show me the little wound a rose thorn had left in my right palm. I hadn't even felt it.

- Yeah, I guess I did..I say not knowing what to reply.

He kisses my little wound. My eyes pop out for half a second then I smile with all of my being.

- There. That should make it better. He tells me with a serious tone of voice.

I throw my head back and laugh with all of my heart. No body has kissed my booboos away since I was a child. And now, here he is, the most wonderful man on the planet, kissing my pain away.

- Yes. That makes everything better. I giggle as the photographer calls my attention.

- Do you still want this picture or should I just call ahead for a hotel room? He says with a tone that I don't know for sure if I should be upset or laugh it off.

- Both! Carlos answers looking me in the eye with a playful spark shining in his.

I can't help but smile as the other boys come near me and start making funny faces. Just Carlos stays serious and keeps smiling the way that I love.

The picture is done. My time is up. My heart is breaking to leave him. Saying goodbye to them is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. "At least you're smiling" I think looking Carlos in the eyes over Logan's shoulder.

- Listen. He says when I go to hug him goodbye. You'll come to the show?

- Yes.

- Where's your seat?

- Third row, stage left. Why?

He smiles deviously.

- I have plans for you. He says matter-of-fact-ly and hugs me tight. Thank you for the rose. I promise I'll treasure it.

- I much rather you treasure your smile and never allow it to go away. I whisper and quickly kiss his cheek.

- You are out of this world. He says.

I try to step back but he holds me in his embrace just a few seconds longer.

- Give me your number? He whispers in my ear.

- Yes. I reply before even realizing what has just happened.

Then he lets me go. He pulls out his phone and I give him my number. He calls and my phone starts playing Show Me - my favorite song. He grins at me and I blush. I look left to escape his gaze only to meet Kendall's steel sight. His eyebrows are up. My heart sinks. "He doesn't approve."

- I'll call you after the show. Carlos tells me. I nod.

- Ok. See you in a few. I say and smile as bravely as I can. Kendall's eyes just killed me on the inside. I don't really know what's happening to me, but I sure do want him to approve of me.

I turn around to walk away. James' smile is also gone. So's Logan's. "Holy crap!" my feet turn to led again, but I push past myself and leave. Just at the door I turn to look back. The image I get is unbelievable.

Carlos smiling bright, holding his rose and the other three throwing lightning bolts from their eyes. It hurts but I'm also happy. Carlos got his smile back. I did what I set out to do!

Time passes slowly but we're soon allowed to enter the venue. I take my seat and keep to myself. The show starts and my heart races as I sing to every single note. I notice Carlos making a point to come on the left side of the stage. A lot. He keeps smiling at me the way I told him I liked. I'm melting. The best 2 hours of my life - well after the 10, maybe 15 minutes I had them all to myself at the VIP meet and greet.

"Thank You, Lord! Thank You for today! It's been beyond words!" I think as I exit the venue surrounded by thousands of screaming, squeaking fans.

I barely make it outside that Show Me starts playing out of nowhere. "My phone!" I take it out of my pocket and surely enough there it is. Carlos calling me. I freak!

I pick up feeling tense and nervous and having clammy hands.

- Hi. I manage.

- Hi. Did you like the show? He asks not even bothering to introduce himself.

- Yeah! You guys brought the house down. But then again you always do that so, that's no news.

Carlos giggles at the compliment and I just sit down on the sidewalk as I know my knees will surely give.

- So..emm..would you..want to go-grab-a-cuf-of-coffee? He says barely separating the words.

"Wow! Carlos is asking me out!" My brain freezes. Then, suddenly, I realize "He's nervous"

- Yeah..I'd like that..But only on one condition! "Fuck! Where did THAT come from?"

- Oh?

- That you bring your smile with you. I say with a bubbly voice. "Hell, when did I become so sure of myself? What's he doing to me?"

- I think I can manage that. His voice all flirty again.

- Cool - so..

- Where are you right now?

- Oh..on the side walk..outside the venue..

- Stay there! He commands and my eyebrow goes up instantly. Please. I'll send Ranel for you.

- Ok…

- Thank you..You know..I..I..He draws in a deep breath..I can't wait to get to know you a bit.

- Good. Because neither can I.

- See you in a few. He says as he ends our conversation. My heart races but I dare not move a muscle.

Ranel comes out and calls my name. I get up and follow him.

"This night is not over. Oh, dear Lord! What have I done to deserve this? Tell me! I'll do it again!" I think following Ranel to what may very well be the best night of my entire existance.


	2. Chapter 2

Following Ranel back into the venue my heart keeps pounding until my ribs hurt. But, apart from that, I am unbelievably calm. Ranel's presence is calming, for some reason.

- Why did you thank me today? He finally asks me while we're walking to meet Carlos.

I look up at him in amazement and a smile takes hold of my face.

- Because you smiled at me. I was so nervous and could barely move. But you smiled at me and made me feel better. I shrug.

- Oh…glad I could help.

I keep silence focusing on lowering my heart rate before I give myself a heart attack. We get to the dressing room and Ranel gestures me inside instructing me to wait. I smile and nod, even if the prospect of waiting again is pure torture. I sit down on the couch and let my head fall back on it. Close my eyes and see Carlos smile at me from the stage, every single time he passes by my seat. And he's passed by my seat A LOT.

I take out my camera and start checking out the concert pictures. I'm so into remembering those heavenly moments that I barely hear their voices.

- Why the hell would you do this again, Carlos? James sounds angry. His voice high pitched and a bit squeaky.

- Do what again, James?

- Obsess over a girl you see for the first time? You know how well it ended the last time!

- James, don't even go there! Carlos warns him.

- Come on, man! Just cause she gave you a rose?

"This is about me? What the hell?" I quickly pull out my mp4, shove the headphones in my ear, crank the volume to the max and put my finger on play. I know it would start blasting music in a second if they'd come in and catch me listening to their conversation..not that they are doing a very good job at hiding it. I feel a bit guilty and sneaky but a girl's gotta know what she's up against, I reassure myself.

- James, it's not just A rose. Carlos replies. It's purple! Look at it! Have you EVER seen a purple rose?

- Carlos, you sap! Everybody knows purple is your favorite color! Everybody gets you purple gifts! Why are you so easy?

- James, man, let it go. I'm doing this!

- FINE! James yells and I can almost see him throw his arms up in the air. GO! I don't care! But don't you dare come crying to me when she breaks your heart like..

- Shut it! Carlos snaps. Don't you dare say her name. I told you. Never again. I'm moving on.

James sighs so loudly even I can hear it.

- Plus - who's gonna love me more than a rusher?

I freeze. Those have always been my words. Every time I thought of Carlos' heart break that was my best argument in my imaginary plead to Carlos to giving me a chance to show him my love. Now I'm probably getting that chance..while Carlos makes my argument for me. "Wow! I must be dreaming!" I think.

I'm about to hit myself to test that theory when I hear the door open. My finger presses play so quickly that my ear drums almost brake. I force myself to keep my eyes down on the camera. It is hard. I want to jump up and plead my case with James, tell him all I need is a chance. Tell him I would never hurt Carlos. That he's the most precious person in the world to me. That I'd always do whatever was in my power to make him happy. Tell him..My eyes become misty as tears gather up. James' distrust, as legitimate as I know it is, hurts. A lot.

- Hey. Carlos says right behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I genuinely jump. I had gotten lost in my own thoughts for a second.

- Sorry. He smiles and I see he has the rose with him.

- No..No problem. I take my headphones out of my ears and shut the music off. He picks up my mp4 player and sees I was listening to Backstreet Boys. His eyebrows shoot up.

- Backstreet Boys?

- Yes. I love them. Have loved them way before Big Time Rush ever existed so don't you dare say one single word. I raise a hand to him as if I were a black woman.

Carlos giggles at my behavior. "Good! That's what I was aiming for."

- I see your wound is better. He says gently caressing my palm with his fingers. The man surely knows how to send the best kind of shivers down my spine.

- I see you still have your rose. I begin to flirt to my own amazement. "How do you do that to me? How can you make me be so self confident when I'm only a mouse?" I think to myself, looking deep into his chocolate eyes. "God! I've fallen so hard for those eyes." My mind is in a whirl.

- Yes. I do. I told you I was going to treasure it. I need to put it in my bag. He looks down at the rose in his hand. His hand slips away from mine and I instantly feel empty on the inside.

- Not in water?

- No. I want to dry it and keep it. He smiles at me like we are the only keepers of the biggest secret on earth.

- Oh. That's…flattering. "Again with the flirting. Wow! I love this new me you're bringing out."

Carlos gets up from the couch and goes to a duffle bag in the corner, carefully placing the rose inside. Then gets up like he'd just won the Olympics.

- So! He says. Where should we go tonight?

- I honestly don't know. How much time do we even have?

- Oh! All night, if you want. We've got the day off tomorrow.

- Oh! Yeah! That's right..I had forgotten. I smile wide and he returns my smile.

- So? Movies? Drinks? Dinner? Your choice.

- Dinner. Definitely dinner! I tell him. I know he's hungry after two hours on stage. Hungry and tired. So nothing too demanding and with a lot of food would be the perfect date right now.

- Cool. There's this place close by. I saw it when we came over today and thought it would be nice to try it out…

- Sure. Any place is good. I only care about the company. I tell him full of confidence when he comes to take my hand and guide me to the door. "You're so sweet, taking care of me like this. I knew you're a gentleman, but, you are too much. My poor heart!" I think as a rush of electric current goes from my hand straight to my brain because of his touch.

He lets me out first. Ranel is right there waiting. I smile at him and he returns the smile.

- Em..do you mind if…Ranel comes with us? I..

- Not at all. Your safety comes first. Mine as well..if you think about it. I know I'd want to deck any girl going out with you, so..

Carlos laughs. That crystal laugh of his that makes my heart do back flips.

- So, you'd deck yourself? He jokes.

- No! I giggle. I'd kiss myself! I say putting my fingers together, kissing them and placing the "kiss" on my own cheek.

Carlos' eyes widen and he laughs again. "God! I'd do, say or give anything to always hear that sound. Every day of my life!"

He takes me to dinner at the place he wanted to go. Turns out it is one of the best places in town and we both are a bit under-dressed but Ranel changes the hostess' mind and we get a really good table, away from the windows. Ranel sits a couple of tables away. Far enough for us to have our privacy, but close enough to jump to Carlos' aid, should the case be.

Carlos orders what must be half of the stuff on the menu. He is so hungry! I order just one dish. Even if I really am hungry, my stomach is in a knot form being next to the man I have been dreaming of for so long.

Carlos gets me talking about myself A LOT while he wolfs down everything he gets his hands on. He is so cute! I can barely contain my smile when I see him acting like a kid in the candy store.

- Where do you fit it all? I finally ask him knowing perfectly well that my eyes are shining up at him.

Carlos swallows hard and washes it down with some juice.

- I burn a lot of calories on stage..His apologetic gaze makes me crumble to bits right there in front of him.

- It's ok. I think it's cute how you can eat like that. Like a child. A well mannered child that uses a knife and fork.

He smiles at me.

- I'm sorry. I just had no idea how hungry I really was. And you've gotta admit, this food is great!

- True. It is amazing..Truth is - I'm jealous. If I were to eat like you people would have to roll me down the street to where I'd need to go. I giggle picturing myself looking like a barrel.

Carlos looks me in the eyes. I can actually see the same image forming in his mind. He tries to hold back and not laugh but he finally gives in and rewards me with my favorite sound in the world.

- You are out of this world!

- Meh! I try! I giggle.

- So tell me - any brothers or sisters? He gets back to his food as I get back to my story. I answer every question with honesty and as much humor as I can. He seems so interested in me. In my life. In my hobbies. In everything about me. He barely speaks through out our meal, and when he does it's to ask me yet another question.

By the time we get to the desert, which he makes me have saying he'd love to help roll me down the street if it came to that, I am sure that I have told him everything about myself, save, maybe, my shoe size. My mind is in a whirl the whole time. But I keep it to myself.

By the time we are done with desert he has found out everything he wanted to know so I take my chance and get him talking about himself. I thrive on the sound of his voice. On the cute family stories he chooses to share with me. On every detail that he allows me to know.

- Wanna go see a movie? Carlos says out of the blue, in the middle of a sentence.

- Yeah. I reply before I can even breathe and we just go on with the discussion as he asks for the bill and settles it. "God, you make me feel like a princess!"

- What movie should we see? He asks me as we walk back to the car, with Ranel close in toe.

- You choose. I don't really have preferences. I tell him. "I just want to be close to you, in the dark..Make it a scary movie! I want to get a reason to hide i your arms!" I scream inside of my own head.

Ranel drives us to the cinema. The ride is filled with jokes and more of his laughter. I feel I am in HEAVEN!

Carlos really does take me to a scary movie. Like he can just read my mind.

The first time a guy gets killed I genuinely let out the most awful, embarrassing, girly scream and hide my face in my own hands. Carlos tells me "it's just a movie!" and puts his arm around me. I hide my face in his chest and just then realize what has just happened. As soon as I do my breath catches.

"Carlos..Dear Lord!" I gently let out the air that was stuck in my lungs and take a slow breath. That is the worst thing I could have done. His scent invades me and every single cell in my body now starts aching for him. His hand is caressing my back to reassure me. I am so painfully aware of his touch. My heart starts pounding like crazy again. I try to breathe again but the pain just gets worse. It doesn't matter if I never move. Ever. I have everything right here. "Who needs to breathe, anyway?"

- It's over, you can look now. Carlos says and his breath touches my face. I can hardly breathe. Instead of lifting my head from his chest, I just turn my face to the screen and relax in his arms as now I can breathe just a little.

Carlos kisses the top of my head as his hand comes up to caress my hair. I look up at him. His smile almost blinds me.

- You are so sweet..He says and gently lifts my chin pressing his lips onto mine. My eyes close as I opened up to his kiss. He doesn't demand anything. He just gently kisses me for the longest time. Slow. Gentle. Sweet.

My blood is on fire, but I still, somehow, manage to keep it under control and allow Carlos to lead the pace of our kiss. We both drag it out but not demanding anything from each other.

When we finally end it as another scream comes to fill the movie theater, he still keeps holding my chin up. He looks me in the eyes and my bones melt. His breath warm on my face.

- Why do I feel like I could do this for ever? Carlos asks me.

- Because I could do the same. I reply and close my eyes as he kisses me again. We both allow our kiss to deepen. It feels amazing! Perfect. I can't control myself and my fingers just grab on to his t-shirt as his hand gently slips into my hair, pulling me closer.

I do not know when the movie ends and Ranel comes to tell us to, and I quote "come out for air". We both giggle at his choice of words.

It is way past midnight so Ranel drives us home. This drive is even more fun as we don't "come out for air" for a single second.

- Thank you for tonight, Carlos. I tell him when we finally get to my door.

- Thank you for the rose. He replies and places anther gentle kiss on my lips. "God! How will I be able to breathe now when i know the softness of his lips and the sweetness of his kisses?"

I let my forehead rest on his and he pulls me close in his embrace.

- I don't want to let go..

- Neither do I, Carlos..but..

- Mind if I keep your number and call you from time to time? Just to talk..if I get lonely?

- No. You can call me any time you want. Day or night. I say and hold him close as I feel tears clouding my vision again.

- Thank you. He says and gently pushes me away.

I end our hug. My body is screaming for his warmth already. I open the door and wait for him to get back to the car as I waive good bye to Ranel. By the time Carlos' seat belt is on my tears have begun to run freely.

I enter my home knowing that this was the most beautiful night of my life and nothing would ever top it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Two weeks today. Wow! Has it really been two whole weeks since the best day of my life?" I think laying down on my bed at night. Carlos is smiling at me from my favorite poster across the room. I can still feel his arms around me and his kiss on my lips.

A deep sigh escapes my being. I've been like this ever since he and Ranel brought me home. I've gotten beyond fangirling. I can't fangirl over the guy I felt as my boyfriend..for about two seconds. Another sigh makes my ribs want to crumble on the inside. I can't take the longing.

These two weeks I've stared at his phone number so many times just wanting to call. I didn't dare to. He could be busy. He could be sleeping. He could be with another girl. Yeah - that thought right there just kills me.

"Stop! Just stop! Stop thinking of him like that! He gave you more than you ever dreamed! Why can't you just be happy with that?" I try to hold my head "above the water". Except it doesn't work. It never does. Tears cloud my sight and I turn away from my poster, picking up my history book. "Maybe some dead people will hell me forget the living ones."

I get lost in studying and almost fall asleep with my head in the book when Show Me starts out of the blue. I jump from fright.

- Who the hell would call at..11pm? I mumble looking almost cross eyed at the clock above my TV. A devious thought of "just let it ring" crosses my mind but then I realize that no one would call me at this time if it weren't an emergency so I jump out of bed and grab my phone off the desk.

Looking at the screen my heart stops and my hands start to tremble. "Carlos!?" I answer it quickly..he's been calling a long time already.

- Hello. My voice sounds sleeping and rusty and I could just kick myself because he'll know he woke me up.

- Hi. Carlos whispers and my heart just stops.

- Hi. I can't keep from smiling.

- I woke you up..I'm sorry..

- It's ok..I just fell asleep reading my history book.

- Oh, yeah. That makes me sleep like a baby too. His voice is still a whisper in my ear that makes my bones turn to mush so I just sit on the floor. "Carlos called me. He called me!" my brain keeps screaming so loud I can barely hear him.

- How are you? I ask whispering as well. Just mimicking his voice without intention.

- Tired. It's been a long day…

- Where are you right now?

- On the bus..

- Haha. I giggle. No. I mean which city.

- Oh. New York..We just sang at the Staples Center. It kind of drained me.

- I bet. But you have a day off soon, don't you?

- Yeah..we do..tomorrow actually…

- That's good! You can sleep in. Rest a bit..

- Yeah. Carlos' voice seems sad and I can feel that his smile is gone again.

- What's wrong? I can hear it in your voice. Something's wrong…

- It's nothing..

- Carlos, please, talk to me. What's wrong? I know I'm using my mothering voice, but I can't help it. My heart is breaking hearing him like that.

- Well..the boys all have plans tomorrow. Kendall's family is here, Logan's best friend came to visit and so did James' girlfriend..shoot! I shouldn't have told you that!

- Told me what? I heard nothing. I say with smile on my face, trying to reassure him that I can keep a secret.

- Yeah..and I'm alone..again..I hate being alone!

- Well, you can call me. I'll help with that. I know it's not much, but..

- It's a lot. Carlos cuts me off.

- I'd do anything to make you smile, Carlos, you know that. Right?

- I do..You told me before and I believed it. In spite of..

- Of the boys not agreeing. I finish the sentence for him.

- Yeah.

- They're right, you know.

- About? His voice just became clearer. He's not whispering anymore. "I shocked him. Wow. Ok."

- About you trusting me so easily. You don't really know me. I could just be after your money or your fame. Women do that. A lot. My heart sinks as I realize I just dug my own "hole".

- And are you..after my money and fame?

- No. Of course not. But, if I were do you think I'd tell you? "Yeah! Dig deeper honey, don't stop! He gives you a way out and you keep going!" I slap myself as I lean into my own hand.

- You probably wouldn't. But the fact that you agree with them just makes me think I am right about you.

Carlos' words make my heart sprout wings and a smile light up my face. I can actually feel it happening. He makes me so happy!

- Thank you.

- So..he sighs. What plans have you got for tomorrow?

- Not much. It's Saturday. I'll just help mom around the house. Maybe hit the mall with my girls. Nothing that's set in stone. I reply without thinking.

- That sounds so good right now. "Nothing that's set in stone". I miss those days sometimes. He tells me with earnest.

- Bet it's not that easy to keep up with you schedule, but, then again, every life style has its own rewards. Like..You being on stage every night, getting to feel all the love from your rushers - that's instant gratification right there! I bet nothing can ever beat the rush of hearing thousands of people singing the words to a song that you wrote!

- You're right. I can feel his smile creep up.

- And the meet and greet events. What other job gives you the power to instantly put a smile on people's faces just by standing there?

- Hm..that's kinda true..He tells me and now I can really see him smile. I look up at the poster of him. My favorite poster. He has the biggest, brightest smile and his eyes are playful. I know that smile is back on his lips right now.

- Kinda? No! That is the bare truth. Meeting you people can not help but smile. You're like the Sun. You give life to our happiness, Carlos. I know it's a hard job, with long hours and a lot of sweat, but if you put things in perspective you'll see what I mean.

- How come you always say what I need to hear to feel better?

- I just tell you the truth. I love you, Carlos, and I can't stand to know you're sad. The world is grey when you don't smile. I say without thinking.

- Wow! You sound just like..

- A rusher? I giggle. Yeah. That's because I am a rusher. And because it's true. Every word I said.

- You said you love me.

- I do.

- Wow. And we barely had out first date. Carlos tells me on a flirty tone as my heart freezes on spot."First date" means there's gonna be a second one? From the way he's flirting again.."NO! NO! NO! I will not indulge in day dreams that will not happen. He just wants someone to talk to. I can do that! I can be that! But his girlfriend - yeah - right!"

- Yeah..I guess..you just found your way into my heart when I wasn't looking.

I hear as Carlos draws a breath - he did't expect that answer. Maybe, in his mind, I was going to "blame" my words on the whole rusher thing. That idea brings a tiny crooked smile on my own lips. "Oh, my Lord! He's blushing!"

- Do you mind if I call you again tomorrow?

- I told you before - any time of the day or night. Call me if you need me. I'm right here. Not going anywhere. I say with certainty in my voice.

- Thank you..I'll better let you sleep now..

- It's ok..

- No, it's late. I'll play with Sydney for a while and go to bed myself.

- Ok. Can you do me a favor?

- What? Carlos' voice is a bit apprehensive.

- Give Sydney a hug for me.

- That I can do, yes. He smiles again. I know he does.

- Thank you.

- No problem. So..I guess..I'll hear you tomorrow?

- You'd better! I joke and he rewards me with a giggle.

- Ok. Talk to you then.

- Yeah. Bye.

- Bye. Sweet dreams.

- Thank you. I will. "I'll be dreaming of you!" I think as he ends our conversation.

My heart is now racing like mad. I can up on all fours then stand. Surprisingly my knees don't bend. I walk to my poster and place a gentle peck on Carlos' lips, imagining he feels my lips on his right now. Yes, it is stupid, but it is all I've got. At least until that second date.. "STOP IT!" I order myself as I pick up my purple pajamas and go into the bathroom to wash up.

The end of yet another day without Carlos. But he just made my pain bearable. Being his friend will be more than I've ever dreamed of and it will have to be enough.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it morning already?" I stretch and almost purr like a cat. My foot hits something warm and I smile as my kitten comes up to my belly finding a better place to sleep. I gently caress her ears and allow our Saturday morning ritual of her sleeping while I just dream with my eyes open.

The Sun is sending filtered rays dancing through my window right on Carlos' poster. I smile again remembering his phone call last night. "He said he'd call again today." I remember and my heart starts pounding hard against my ribs. "A Leo always keeps his promises." I think. "What am I gonna wear?" Passes through my head and I start laughing at myself. "It's a phone call he can't see me!".

I pick up my kitten and place her next to my ribs as I turn to face the wall and give her my undivided attention. I don't even realize how fast time flies by when I'm spending time with her.

- Ree!

- Yes mom!

- Get up! It's almost 11! Time for breakfast!

- It is? I yell back at her. When did time fly by again, huh? I ask my kitten as she nuzzles into my hand. With a deep sigh I get up, kiss my kitten's pink nose and go to the bathroom to get my day started.

It's 2 pm and Carlos still hasn't called yet. My heart is now the size of a flea! Thank God mom let me go to the mall with Kylie and unwind a bit. She always helps me forget my troubles. And Big Time Rush. Even if just for a second.

I can't talk to her about my love of them. She doesn't like Big Time Rush. And sometimes I really hate that. But, right now, it's the best thing that can happen to me. She can talk to me about her boyfriend all she wants! I welcome it!

Plus a few hours of shopping should land me a nice new dress and that pair of shoes I've been dreaming of for the past month!

- How was your day at the mall? Mom asks just as I walk in the front door.

- Sheesh mom! Let me get my shoes off first!

- Oh! Those are new?

- Yup! I saved up! Don't you just love them?

- Ree, seriously? When are going to get over the purple? I swear you'd turn your skin purple if you could!

- Never mom. Never! I roll my eyes and walk to my room shutting the door with a loud "bang". She's always on my case. So what if half my wardrobe is purple? So what if my notebooks are purple? I throw myself on my bed. "I swear! She did it on purpose when she bought me a LIME laptop! Thank God it's a good one..at least.." I think as I reach for the laptop on top of my night stand and flip it open. "Time to check my social networks" I smile inwardly. "Can't wait to see what my boys have been up to on their day off!" I think and my heart shrinks in pain.

The sun is already going down and Carlos still hasn't called like he said he would. Maybe he changed his mind. The smile my new shoes have cause now fades as I get up to the bathroom to change my clothes and indulge myself in a bit of internet based fangirling.

The time it takes me to shower and brush my mane of curls mom has dinner ready so my social networking has to wait yet again. I sigh but my stomach agrees with mom so I follow her voice to the kitchen and help set up dinner.

In this house there never a moment of piece and quiet. My brother is bragging about his new girlfriend, my kitten wants attention, dad's complaining about someone at work that I don't even know and mom just indulges them all. The only thing I can do is snap at my kitten as she bites my toes for attention and feel guilty at the hurt in her eyes.

- Mom, may I be excused? I say half way through the meal.

- What's wrong honey? asks me dad.

- Nothing. Just..my tummy..

He turns bright red making the same assumption he has ever since I "officially became a woman" - in his own words. He never considers that a woman may only have gas!

- Go, honey. It's ok. He says. Just like I had thought he would.

I pick up my kitten and take her to my..well - our room. She's happy for the attention. And I'm happy for the peace and quiet.

I jump on the bed and lay down on the fantasy pillows. Carlos is smiling at me from across the room again. I sigh deep looking at him. "Why haven't you called me yet?" I whisper at the poster then get lost in my computer as my kitten finds a spot to curl up and purr.

Out of the blue - Show me! I jump. "Never fail!" I smile inwardly and get my phone while my kitten looks at me with that look of "why didn't you put that thing on silent or change the dang ringtone" look.

I don't even bother to see who's calling. The pictures I just found of Carlos walking Sydney in the park today are gold! He looks so amazing in his purple tank top and huge bug eye sunglasses. He looks happy playing Frisbee with Sydney as Ranel is watching for overbearing rushers or paparazzi.

- Hello? I answer with a dreamy voice letting out a sigh.

- Hi. Wow what a greeting!

- Carlos! I almost fangirl over the phone blinking fast to get myself out of the rusher state of mind.

- Yeah. Hi, you!

- Hey!

- So - what's going on?

I giggle at his question as I had just seen one of his newest youtube video saying that same exact line.

- Looking at some pictures of a friend. Nothing much. I try to keep from giggling more.

- Cool. I hope I'm not disturbing you..

- No! Never. I smile as I answer him.

- How was your day.

- Meh! Normal. Chores. Shopping. Could have been better..

- Oh! How? Carlos asks me on a flirty voice.

- You could have been here. I answer with self confidence.

- Yeah?

- Mhm. I say laying back and closing the last picture of him in the park as it is too weird to stalk him online as we're talking on the phone.

- My day would have been better if you would have been here too. He says with a bit of sadness in his voice.

- Well, we're talking now, aren't we? I try to distract him.

- Yup! Wanna do something fun?

- With you? Anytime! I start to flirt again.

- Wanna see a movie together?

- Sure..Just..emm..How?

Carlos giggles and my bones turn to butter at the sound. "God! I want to hear that every day!" My heart starts aching and I try to hold my breath to keep it steady.

- You said you have your computer on?

- Yup!

- Perfect! I've been wanting to see..Oh! Wait - do you have skype?

- Yeah! Dooh! Doesn't everyone? I joke.

- Cool - give me!

- We're not demanding at all, are we? I ask and tell him my skype ID. Surely enough a contact request appears on my screen. It's a jumble of letters and numbers that makes no sense.

- Got the request?

- THAT'S YOU? I though that was just a spam or something! I ask my eye bugging out at the computer screen as Carlos begins to laugh in my ear.

- Yeah. I had to. Otherwise rushers always find my account.

- Oh. That makes sense..I guess.

- So, video call you on the computer?

My skin is literally breaking out in hives. I'm going to see him again. I'm going to have him all for myself again. Only for myself! I start punching and kicking the air.

"MEOW" comes from my legs.

- Oh, sorry, sorry! I tell my kitten.

- What was that? Carlos asks me.

- My kitten. I say as I caress my baby's head.

- Now we HAVE to video chat - I want to see her. Carlos replies all excited like a child. I giggle and agree. As our phone conversation ends my breathing catches and I jump for my hair brush. I run it through my hair twice and get a bit of lip gloss on my lips, for good measure, right before answering his call.

- Hey, you! Carlos greets me. He's wearing a white tank top and I want to die at the beautiful contrast with his skin.

- Hi. You seem familiar…do I know you? I joke.

- Nope. But I wanted to watch a movie with you. Carlos replies with a huge smile on his face.

- Oky-doky. What movie?

- Here. He says and passes me the link.

- Oh! But a movie requires popcorn. And sweets. And soda.

- I have mine! He teases.

- Ok. You'll have to wait. I need to get mine too…emm..would you mind if I left you in the company of my kitten for a few minutes?

- Nope. Where is the little thing? Can't wait to see her.

- Right here! I say and turn the computer to show him my baby on my legs, biting down into my sweat pants.

- Awww.. He says. She's precious! And..emm..nice poster. One of my favorite, actually..

- Fuck! Escapes my lips as I slap my own head. "How the fuck did I forget about the poster?"

Carlos, of course, hears me and starts to laugh. I turn the computer to me again.

- Wow! You've turned red..He teases.

- Fuck…I can't seem to say anything else.

- Ree, it's ok. I know you're a rusher - it's normal to have posters up. I'm just glad it's not the whole wall or the ceiling..is it?

My heart stopped the second he called me by my the pet name that only my mom uses. I blink up at him in disbelief and cough to clear my throat.

- Yeah..I mean..No..I mean..No - the ceiling and other walls don't have posters on..I can't believe I didn't realize..I'm so embarrassed…But his eyes are sparkling up at me. He's looking right into the camera.

- Do you see that I mind?

I shake my head. I know he can see me. I'm as red as a tomato. Up to my ears. And he's finding this funny. "GOD! HELP!"

- So, how about that popcorn? I think I'd like to get some dirty secrets from your kitten?

- Like I could be even more embarrassed! I hide my face in my hands.

- See, right now I wish I were there to force you take your hands away and kiss you.

- Wh..Really? I look up at the screen. His smile blinds me.

- Yes.

- Even with the poster and the rusher and the..stalking you online..? You'd still want that?

- Stalking me..? Carlos lifts his eyebrow just a little.

- You looked amazing today playing with Sydney in the park..I figure you should know everything now. I curb my lips up, not enough to call it a smile, but just enough for him to know I'll never hide anything from him.

- You think? Thank you..

- Wow! Don't blush or anything. You looked happy. You're pretty when you're happy. I shrug.

- Sydney makes me happy.

- That's why I love her so much. I smile wide. "I'm so glad we're over this! I was so scared you'd run away!" My brain adds but my lips keep silence.

- So, about that quality time with your kitten - what's her name?

- Mimi. But she never answers to that. call her Little Beast she's right next to you. Just as I say the words my Little Beast come to poke her head around my laptop and steps on the keyboard sending Carlos a jumble of parentheses and signs.

- What?

- I said Little Beast - there you go! I say picking her up by the back of the neck and poking her face in the camera.

- Aw! Don't do that - you'll hurt her!

- Neah! It's the way mother cats carry their babies. That's how she knows I tell her what to do and not the other way around. But here - spend time together. I'll lock the keyboard and touch pad so she won't step on anything, ok?

- Yeah - just turn the laptop to the door - so I can see yo come back?

- And see my poster again..hmm..you do love yourself! I laugh.

- On your wall. Yeah. I kinda do.

I'm speechless and Carlos laughs at me as I leave shaking my head and leaving the laptop as he requested - turned to the door.

I rush through making my popcorn - extra cheese of course - and getting a soda for my online movie date with Carlos Pena. "Dear Lord! This is something else!" I think and run back to my room.

- Who made popcorn! I want! Yells my brother.

- Get your own - there's another bag in the cupboard. This is all mine. I shout and lock the door in his face, forgetting that Carlos can see me.

- Who was that? He asks and I jump a bit.

- Yeah - my annoying older brother. He wanted my popcorn.

- I know how brothers are. He giggles as I snuggle under my covers and pull my laptop on my legs, popcorn close at hand.

- So, what did you say we were watching? I ask as I open the link he sent me.

- Something I wanted to see for a long time and have been saving for someone special. He grins.

- Yeah! Right! I put up a brave front but melt on the inside.

We spend the next 2 hours in bed, having his video on half my screen and the movie on the other. We're both watching the same thing at the same time, as we both hear each other's movie running. We're commenting every scene and laughing a lot and I'm loving every second. We seem to have the same taste in movies and the same kind of silly humor. At one point he asks for a bathroom brake and we both make a run for it.

I would have never thought an internet date could be this fun!

When the movie unavoidably ends we're both a bit tired so we decide to end our night.

- You know what? Carlos suddenly asks me as my mouse is about to hit the "End Call" button.

- What?

- I actually had fun.

- Me too. I smile.

- Maybe we should do this again..?

- I'd love to.

- Next time you tell me what to watch!

- Oh! Really? You'd let me pick? I ask with a devious smile on my face.

- Yeah.

- Even a chick-flick? With romance and crying and tons of clichees?

- Yeah.

- Then I already know what I want to see with you.

- Please don't say the Titanic, anything but the Titanic! He makes one of those pleading puppy faces of his and puts his hands together as if to pray. That gets me laughing in an instant.

- No. Not the Titanic.

- Then what?

- That's for me to know and you to find out! I tease.

- Ok. So..I guess It's a date, then.

- Yeah.

- Ok. Good night, then, Ree.

- Good night, Carlos. Call me whenever.

- You know that works both ways.

- What?

- The phone line.

- Oh.

- You can call me too - whenever you want to. You'll brighten up my day.

- Oh. I'm speechless again.

- Yeah.

- Ok. I'll…keep that in mind..

- Good night. He smiles, kisses his fingers and places them on the camera.

- Good night, Carlos. I place my own fingers on the camera then press them to my lips. Carlos smiles again and the call ends.

I sigh deeply as my lime laptop shuts down. I put it back in it place then scoot down in bed.

If this is how life will be from now on, then, I guess, I can live with that!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been days since Carlos and I talked last. I miss him. I miss him badly!

- Ree, wake up! Kathy shakes me up.

- What?

We're in class and I can't focus.

- What the hell are you thinking about? Kathy, my best friend, whispers to me as the teacher's back is turned to us. Don't tell me you're lost in Big Time Rush again! Her face is angry. She doesn't like them and doesn't understand my love for them. I don't mind but she could spare my feelings from time to time.

I look her in the eyes and smile shyly.

- No. It's not Big Time Rush. I sigh quietly. "It's not a total lie. Big Time Rush has four members..I'm just thinking of one of them"

The rest of the day passes the same way. Me dreaming of Carlos, Kathy pulling me back to reality. By the end of our school day she's so annoyed with me that she decides to let me walk home and "clear my head, as I can not be talked to", in her own words.

The walk allows me the time to really look inside and make my final decision. Soon as I get home I am going online to see his schedule, check the time where ever he is and call him! I am determined to..at least text him..yeah a text should be ok..even if I miss calculate the time..a text won't wake him up, if he's asleep, won't bother him, if he's on stage or in an interview..

My heart swells with the possibility of communicating with him but my brain scolds me that I'll nag him. "He told me to call him. He did!" I fight with myself for the billionth time this week.

I walk in the door like a storm yelling "hi mom!" and throwing the door to my room closed. I grab my lime laptop and flick it open while I literally dive into my mattress. I check his schedule. He's awake. He has to be. The show is in about two hours, if I'm not wrong.

I swallow hard and pick up my phone. I find his number in my contacts. I stare at my phone. "To call or text?" My breathing catches and my pulse starts to race. "Flip a stupid coin and decide already!" My brain screams at me. I stand up and find a coin in my backpack.

- Heads - I call him. I whisper as I throw the coin into the air. As it falls to the ground I forget to breathe. I lands on its side and turns and turns and turns and my lungs are exploding and my heart is in my throat.

Then, suddenly, my fate is decided by a little coin clinking merrily on my wood floor. I close my eyes as I bend down. Futile effort to procrastinate the decision. I gingerly open my eyes.

- Tails! Thank GOD! I jump up kissing my new lucky coin.

My heart calms a bit. My breathing returns to normal again as I am now faced to a new problem. "What can I write?" I think pushing the screen of my phone to send Carlos a text message.

Looking at my phone I can almost hear it ask me "well? are we doing this or what?". I take in a deep breath and type in - really really fast - so I won't change my mid again:

_Hi. Saw you're in Portland today. Have a great show!_

I'm contemplating sending it, but on a whim I add "missing you" to my text and hit send. The second my screen says "delivered" I repent for adding the "missing you" part.

"What will he think? Oh, my God! What will he think!?"

My torture doesn't last long. My phone beeps. New text message. From Carlos.

_Hi, stranger. Nice to see our connection works both ways :) Missing you too._

"WHAT?" My brain screams. "HE MISSES ME TOO!?" I jump around my room just kissing my phone like a child when mom walks in.

- Ree - what are you doing? She looks stunned but she's smiling.

- I just..I'm just..I got this text..Mom! He likes me! I throw myself at her and hug her waist tight. I'm so happy.

- Ree..Mom says with a gentle voice while stroking my hair.

I look up at her. I'm beaming with happiness. I can feel it. "He misses me! He misses me!" becomes my mantra.

- Ree, I can't believe you're in love. Who is he? Mom ask me gently.

- Carlos, mom!

Mom breaths out a sigh of annoyance. I can understand that. I've been talking about Carlos and Big Time Rush constantly, daily, for years. It's only normal that she wouldn't believe me. She doesn't know I went to their concert. She doesn't know about the most amazing date I have ever went on. She doesn't know of our Skype call. I've been greedy and kept everything to myself. Every ounce of liquid joy that Carlos ha brought to my life I have kept to myself.

- Ree, honey, I know you like him, but he's just…a picture on the wall, honey. Please, get over this obsession of yours - it's not healthy, honey. She's talking to me like I were 5.

- Mom. Listen - I haven't told you some things. I smile and pull her into my room letting her sit on my bed.

- What? Her voice is getting more motherly..a bit scared.

- Nothing bad, mom! I smile at her while I search through my BTR drawer and collect the concert ticket.

I hand her the ripped ticket and she understands.

- You went..

- Yes. I saved up for months, mom. I saved each penny I could. I got myself the best VIP and the front row ticket, mom. I say with pride while I show her my VIP pass.

She takes it gingerly from my hands. Her eyes sparkle with some feeling I have never seen before. Usually I can read her mood, her emotions, her thoughts, even, but, now..

- Say something, mom.

- I'm proud of you, Ree. You achieved your dream on your own. I'm proud. Not happy that you didn't say a single word..Having half a mind to ground you..but how can I when you went to fulfill a dream? Tears threaten to stream down her cheeks and she holds them back.

- I met him, mom. I met Carlos. He likes me. We went out on a date after the concert.

- WHAT? Mom's eyes pop out and she drops my precious VIP.

I bend down pick it up and place it gingerly back in it's place, in my BTR drawer. I extend my hand and mom relinquishes my ticket. I place that back as well and carefully close the drawer with a silent sigh of relief.

- Remember the night I broke curfue and you grounded me for a week?

- Yes?

- I was with him. We went for a movie. For dinner. He kissed me mom.. I sigh throwing myself on my back on the bed, next to Mom. She's stunned.

- Ree..

- That's not all, Mom. Since then we talked. On the phone. And on Skype. Mom he called me. Both times. And he told me that the connection works both ways. Mom, he told me to call him! I giggle as mom just looks at me - stunned.

- You mean, Carlos..the guy in THAT poster - she says pointing at my favorite poster..Carlos' as well - actually took you on a date and called you?

- YES! Mom! I sent him a text tonight. And he replied that he misses me, Mom! He misses me!

- Ree..you never cease to surprise me, child!

- Mooom..I whine.

- Your imagination has gone overboard this time! You are grounded for a week! And take that poster down, or I'll rip it to pieces! You need to get back to reality, Ree - he lives in his world and you..

- Mom! I'm stupefied! I just told her my biggest truth and she things I'm lying.

- That's it, Ree, you've hit the last string on this issue. You need a bucket of cold water thrown on you! Dreams are healthy as long as you keep your feet in reality..her voice is now soothing like telling me a hurtful truth.

- Mom..

- I'm sorry, Ree..That poster goes down now. She stands and heads for my poster "NO!" I jump and cut her way to it placing myself between her and my poster.

- NO! If you're so adamant about this I will take it down MYSELF. I emphasize the word "myself". She steps back just half a step as I turn to my poster and gingerly unglue the clear tape that's holding it up from the wall. One piece at a time. Careful not to damage my precious poster. I know that, if I try to take the tape off the paper I'll break it so I glue the tape to the back of my poster as I walk ceremoniously to my BTR drawer and place it inside carefully.

- Satisfied? I turn to my mother with tears in my eyes.

She walks to me but I push her away.

- Just leave me alone! I start to cry and jump in my bed hugging my pillow.

- I'm sorry. It's for your own benefit. She says as she exits my room and closes the door behind her.

"Why was I stupid enough to tell her anything?" I scold myself as I cry myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up with my eyes puffy and red. The wall is so empty without Carlos smiling at me from that poster. My breath catches as yet another painful sob threatens to surface.

I control myself and get out of bed. It's a murky start to a murky day. I can't stand to talk to Mom right now so I just grab my lunch on the way out and leave her calling my name as I shut the front door with a loud bang behind me as I leave for school.

I drag my feet through out the day. Nothing Kathy does can lift my spirits. I try to explain to her but chance my mind. She'll just agree with my mother. Classes last to long. I skip the last two. Nothing even matters anymore.

I go for a walk in the park. Kids are playing all around me as I stroll with my iPod blasting Big Time Rush - of course - in my ears. Kathy calls. I reject her call and text her that I'm OK and just need a bit of time alone. She's not happy but backs off.

The Sun makes my hair glow as I sit on a bench. Tears stream down my face. I never would have imagined that my mother's distrust in my words would hurt this much. Through my blurry vision I see a little girl come sit by my side.

- What's wrong? she asks me.

- Nothing..

- Then why are you crying?

Her worry soothes me. I reach up and caress her blonde curls and give her the faintest of smile through my tears.

- It's nothing, really. It will pass.

- Take your hand off of my child! A lady screams at me, her voice in full panic mode.

- I didn't do anything..I defend myself putting my hands up as if she would be pointing a gun at me.

- Mommy, she's upset..the little girl says as her mother grabs her upper arm and pulls her off the bench. I can not believe how this woman is over-reacting.

- HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP TALKING TO STRANGERS!? the woman yells at her daughter shaking her by the arm - hard! I feel like I should take the girl's side - she just wanted to help me - but I realize the woman is right. I'm just a lonely, hurt, teenager, but..A shiver runs down my spine thinking of the possibilities.

I slowly get up and go to the woman shouting at her daughter. The little one is crying now, shaken by her mother's reaction. The woman looks at me trying to tell me not to get close, but her daughter's tears make my feet move forward. I lean down on my own legs to be at the girls eye level.

- Sweet heart, you mommy is right to tell you not to talk to strangers.

- But..you were crying..

- And now you are.

The little girl looks at me with wonder.

- Listen, sweetie. Some people are bad. You have no way of telling to good people from the bad people. You have to listen to your mommy - she knows what's best.

As I say those words I feel my barely-there calm begin to crumble.

- Bad people don't cry.

- Everybody cries, angel.

- Listen to her. The mother snaps behind me. I can hear it in her voice - she's said the same thing to her daughter over and over.

I look up at the woman. Her fear has now gone. She just looks tired. Very very tired. I'm half sorry for her.

- But, mommy..

- No more "but"s out of you! We are going home and no more strolls in the park for the rest of the week! The woman screams anew as she drags her daughter away.

I get up slowly. Tears run down my face again. It's now time to go home. I put my headphones back in my ears and allow Big Time Rush's music to wash over me as I walk home.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I get it out. Kathy sent me a text to ask if I'm ok. I reply a simple "yes". As I hit "send" my phone vibrates again. I roll my eyes thinking Kathy sent another text. I open it full of anger and realize that those aren't her words.

_How's your day? Want to see a movie again tonight?..Syd and I are lonely and missing you._

I read it again. And again. And again. Tears suddenly stop falling. A smile tugs at my lips and before I can control myself I jump up with happiness. In the middle of the sidewalk with people looking at me like I am insane. Who cares?! I kiss my phone twirling around in full bliss.

- YES! I shout before I can control it.

I quickly type my reply and press send as soon as I'm done.

_My day is much better now, thank you ;) Movie sounds amazing. Your choice. Just make it bloody. I've had a blood-filled-movie-worthy kind of day..PS: Mimi and I have been missing you too._

I'm almost flying all the way home. Literally walking on clouds. I stroll through the front door, say a very happy and general "hello", ignoring my brother and not even acknowledging my mother and lock myself in my room.

- MEOW! Mimi sounds very upset outside my door.

I giggle and let her in.

- Sorry, you little devil! I pick her up as she strolls in with her tail in the air. She starts purring instantly and muzzles into my neck wanting affection. I indulge her, like I always do. She has me totally wrapped around her little paws.

Sitting down on my bed I place Mimi on my lap and grab that lime horror of a laptop. While it boots up Mimi decides she'd like to bite on my finger nails. I can't begin to get upset with my little monkey of a kitten, she always makes me laugh so hard. I forget my laptop for a while and play with my baby.

We're distracted when my phone vibrates. I have another text.

_Gonna be online in about 20 minutes. Got the movie all picked out. Hope you won't have bad dreams after this :)_

"Wow! Carlos is sending me a devil icon? What's he got planned for tonight?" I think looking at my new message. I'm really starting to get scared.."Hmm..20 minutes..that gives me time to grab a bag of popcorn and my soda for the movie" I giggle to myself, getting up to get my supplies, like a good little squirrel.

Mom stops me on my way to the microwave.

- Ree, what are you doing?

- Popcorn.

- Dinner is ready.

- Not hungry. Gonna watch a movie. Need popcorn. I pressing "start" on the microwave.

- Ree, don't be like this? You know it's for you own good..

- What's for my own good, Mom? Your distrust in me? Or making me cry myself to sleep? Or maybe the fact that I am not able to focus on anything even at school because my own mother thinks I'm so fucked up that I've lost track of what's real and what's fantasy? I say not even raising my voice.

- Ree! Watch your tongue! Mom raises her voice at me.

- No, Mom - you watch yours. You hurt me so much last night. My poster is down. It will stay down. But I will not share a table with you for anything in the world. I am going to see a movie. That's the end of it…At least until you realize just how mistaken you are. I say in my most calm voice just as a small "ping" comes from behind me. I slowly turn and take out the hot paper bag, grab a bowl from the cupboard and a soda from the fridge.

All the time Mom is watching me wide-eyed. She's stunned. I walk past her and slam the door to my room, locking it. Mimi looks up at me - I've woken her up.

- Meow!

- Sorry-sorry! I say as I dump the popcorn in the bowl.

Soon enough I'm snugged happily in my pink PJs, in bed, with my laptop on my knees, logging in to Skype, waiting for that random string of letters and numbers to lit up and say "online".


	7. Chapter 7

A happy little pop-up comes on screen. Carlos is finally online. I can't help but fangirl a little.

I calm myself down and allow him to contact me.

_Hey. Whazzzza._

Shines in a small orange pop-up window. I giggle at myself, count to 10 and then reply.

_Not much. Ya know. Hangin'. Waitin' for..someone to come online ;)_

I tremble a little as he types.

_Nice to know you were waiting for me :)_

The little devil inside of me can't stop my fingers.

_Who said I was waiting for you? ;)_

The moment my fingers hits the enter key I regret my choice of words.

_You weren't? :( Though we had a date night tonight.. :(_

_I was kidding! Of course I was waiting for you :D _

I type fast enough to almost break a nail. "I've been waiting for you all my life. And I'll keep on waiting for as long as it takes…" I whisper at the screen, not daring to share those feeling with anyone but Mimi.

_You're just saying that.._

Carlos types and starts the phone call. My heart skips half a beat as I push "Answer with video".

- Hi Ariadna… Carlos greets me with a small voice.

- Hi, Carlitos. I smile like the little devil that I am while a smile creeps up on my face.

- Carlitos..really? He looks up, right into the webcam, right into my soul. I see such sadness in his eyes I can't breathe.

- What's wrong? I ask before I can even think.

- What makes you think something's wrong?

- Your eyes.. I reply and he looks down.

- Just had a bad day..

- Wanna tell me about it?

- Nope..not really..just wanna forget it.

- Ok. I smile a little.

- How was your day? He asks.

- Shitty. I reply honestly.

- Wanna tell me?

- Had a fight with mom. No big deal. You know - normal teenager fight..

- Oh..so..emm..ready for the movie? A devilish smile tugs at his lips. Now I'm almost afraid of what he has in store for me. But I still nod.

Carlos sends me a link. I click it open.

- You did say you wanted blood..He sounds apologetic.

- Yup! That I did! I say very determined.

The browser opens. "Prometheus" pops up. "That's not that scary" I think to myself.

- So - what do you think? Good choice? Carlos asks.

- Haven't seen it. Heard good things about it though..

- I'm only sorry I'm not there..to hold you when you get scared..Carlos tells me in his most flirtatious tone. My eyes go wide as I hadn't expected that.

- Really? Well then..I guess..you'll have to make it up to me next time you're in town..take me to the movies to see a scary movie and cuddle me close. I giggle. More at my own audacity than his flirting. Carlos smiles wide.

- So..

- Yup! Popcorn. Soda. Mimi. Teddy-bear to cuddle with. I'm ready!

- Teddy-bear? Really? Carlos giggles at the screen.

- Yup! You can be here and someone has to protect me from the big bad guys on the screen. I laugh honestly.

- And now I'm jealous..He fake-sighs.

We spend the next hour and a half chatting over this effect or the other, especially in the really scary parts where he senses I need a distraction. I cuddle my brown teddy close enough to squish the stuffing out of him. When Carlos realizes this he makes fun of me. I poke my tongue out in reply. Yes, I'm acting like a spoiled 6 year old, but who cares - it's fun. And he laughs. I love his laugh.

- My favorite sound in the world. I say without realizing I said it out loud.

- What?

- What what? I come out of my daze.

- What's your favorite sound in the world?

- Huh? Oh! I said that out loud..well.. I blush bright red. I know for sure because my face is literally burning right now. - You laugh. I say in such a small voice that I am not even sure he heard me.

- Oh..Carlos blushes right back. "Ok, he heard me"

An explosion takes up both by surprise and I yelp at the screen. Carlos starts laughing at me again and I can't help but love him. Even if he is making fun of and I sure do need to get him back for that!

When the movie FINALLY ends we end up chatting about random stuff. Until I suddenly yawn like a spoiled cat.

- Wow! It's so late! I'm so sorry I kept you up more than half a night..Carlos tells me. I look at the clock at the bottom of my screen 01:47 am. My eyes go wide.

- Dude! I did not even realize..what did we talk about for so long? I question.

- I honestly have no idea! And there it is again. That giggle that I'd give anything to hear every single day.

- Yeah..me neither.

- You'd better get a bit of rest. You have classes tomorrow.

- You mean today. I smile. - And you have another show.

- Yeah..

- So..good night?

- Yeah..good night. Carlos tells me in a sad little voice.

- I'll miss you. I whisper.

- Good night, Ari..

- Just Ree..

- Hm?

- Everyone calls me Ree. I smile.

- Oh..well then..good night, Ree. He smiles and my heart warms up.

- Good night, Carlitos.

- I'll miss you too. He whispers as he hits the "end call" button before I can even reply.

I stare at my computer screen for a full five minutes after he goes offline. I can NOT believe it. He told me he'll miss me. My heart is pounding so hard that I'm afraid my eardrums will never recover from the pressure.

I gently close my lime computer. God! I hate that color!

I push lower on my pillow earning a why-are-you-disturbing-me meow from Mimi. I gently pet her head and turn on my right side. His words are still ringing in my ear like a lullaby "I'll miss you too" he keeps saying to me. I fall asleep to my own lullaby, with a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

It's now been almost 3 whole months since I've met Carlos. God, he's amazing! We've made a habit of watching movies together. It's so fun! He always finds a way to make me laugh through the saddest of tragedies and not get too scared at the scariest of movies. And, yeah, lately I've become a movie buff, but that's good, right?

The funny part about my online dates with Carlos is that, after I got an D in literature - which I would have never thought possible, seeing as literature is my absolute favorite subject in school - he always always always asks me about my homework and makes me do it before actually talking to me. One time we spent our whole date doing my dreaded Science homework. He was so sweet.

Yeah - I am falling head over heals in love with him and I can not - will not - stop myself.

Things with mom have gotten better. Carlos actually made me make up with her saying he would not call me the next day if I would refuse to do so. The little blackmailer! How could I refuse him when he put it that way? I am so whipped that it's hilarious. Funny - I love it!

Tonight I'm going crazy. It's Friday night and I have no idea what to wear. Carlos is in town and we're going on an actual date. I can not wait to see his face, to hug him. Maybe even get a kiss..Only thinking of that makes my head go dizzy and my heart race at 1.000 miles per hour!

Mom's been bugging me all day long. My brother's been bugging me. Mimi decided that it would be a good idea to shred my new dress I had hung up for this date. I swear I wanted to kill her! It's like everyone wants to stop me from meeting Carlos tonight. What they don't know is my determination.

I literally threw Mimi out of my bedroom, effectively shutting it in my annoying brother's face. Mom is screaming at me again. I don't actually care right now. Half my wardrobe is in the middle of my room. I can't find anything to wear! I want to yell!

Finally I give up and ,instead of a dress, I decide on my black skinny jeans. That solves half my problem. But I can't go on a date only in jeans, now can I!? Takes me another half an hour of pain, swearing and sweat to decide on a girly sleeveless royal blue top and a black denim coat. That and my blue wedges, black clutch, silver chandelier earrings and my hair half pulled up, out of my face and I deem myself date-able.

Blow Your Speakers starts blasting from my phone - yes! Carlos has his own ring tone now - dooh! - right on time.

- Hi. I answer with a huge smile on my face.

- I'm at the front door. He tells me as the doorbell rings.

- What? No! Oh, my God! I sprint down the stairs almost breaking my neck in the process as my left foot slips from the second to last step. I land firmly on my but yelling "I'll get it" just to make sure mom, or worse, my brother, decide to open the door. I stand up really feeling the fall.

- Hi. I say opening the door, gently rubbing my back side.

- Hi..you fell? Carlos' eyes sparkle with laughter - I know that much by now.

- Yes..Carlos bursts out laughing. - And it's all your fault! I fake-pout still rubbing my behind.

- How did you figure that out? He giggles as I allow him in.

- You didn't say you wanted to come over..I didn't want anyone else opening the door for you..I gently close the door behind him.

- Hi..He says again, looking me in the eyes. He leans forward gently and places a soft kiss on my lips. I melt. When he separates his lips from mine I keep my eyes closed for a second. I open then to a gorgeous purple rose and Carlos' shining smile in the background. How did I miss this?

- Wow…I gasp.

- I missed you. Carlos tells me as I take the rose and he places another sweet, chaste kiss on my lips. His arms snake around my waist. My arms go around his neck and I melt in his embrace. We stay like that for a few moments until my rude brother decides to ruin it.

- MOOOOOOM! THERE'S A BOY IN THE HOUSE! HUGGING ARIADNA! He shouts at the top of his lungs effectively scaring the shit out of me.

- Mark! I swear you're an idiot!

Carlos just smiles looking at his feet, as he lets go of me.

- Carlos, this is my IDIOT of a big brother - Mark. Mark, this is Carlos. I introduce them.

- Your boyfriend..oooohh! Mark acts out but shakes Carlos' extended hand.

- Yeah. Her boyfriend. Carlos smiles and achieves perfect silence out of both Mark and I, at the same time. I smile, mirroring Carlos, as Mom comes from the kitchen.

The silence turns awkward as mom freezes in her spot. I swear you could cut the air with a knife right about now!

- Mom, this is Carlos. I tell her. I can't help from having a smirk on my face. She did not believe I was telling the truth a while back. Now here's the proof right in her face.

- Hello. Carlos greets her. She snaps out of her frozen state and extends her hand. Carlos takes it and shakes it lightly.

- Hello. Nice to meet you, young man.

- I should put this in water. I whisper. - Do you want anything..

- No, Ree, it's ok. Carlos cuts me off. I smile. - We have reservations and should..

- Yeah..emm..my purse..

- I'll wait here. He smile and places a kiss on my right cheek.

I go straight to the kitchen, grab a vase and take it upstairs, to my room. I leave my precious rose on my desk, grab my clutch and get back to Carlos. He's laughing at something my brother has said. Unbelievable - my brother is nice to him. A miracle! My brother is nice with someone!

We take our leave, mom frozen in place, Mark warning Carlos to take good care of me, or else. Yeah - another miracle. Must be Christmas! Since when is my brother so protective of me?

- I like your family.

- Yeah? Really? I don't! I miss dad!

- Where is he?

- Europe..last time I heard..He's always travelling for business. I miss him..

- It's hard to be away from the ones you love. Carlos tells me knowingly. Without thinking I let my hand rest on his forearm. He smiles at my gesture.

- Where are we going?

- Dinner! I'm starving!

- Ok. I forgot how much you eat. I giggle at my self-proclaimed boyfriend. If this isn't happiness then I don't know what is!

- You like fish? Carlos asks me randomly.

- Meow! What cat doesn't? I ask with a smile.

- Mimi's rubbing off on you. You're starting to sound like her. He laughs.

I let my head rest on the chair behind me watching him.

- What? He asks me as we pull up at a red stop light.

- Favorite sound..remember?

To my amazement Carlos blushes.

- You're so corny! He plays it off and puts the car in motion.

- Oh, you have no idea.

We pull up at the best fish food restaurant in town. I'm already drooling. We're given the best table in the place. And I should know - it's one of my best hang-out places. The food is delicious, the prices are ok and you can get the all the privacy you need as the place only has booths and a huge dance floor in the middle. You'd think fish food and dancing sounds weird, but it works.

Carlos orders us half the kitchen, but I don't mind. This is fun. Cause it's fish. And you can't eat fish with a fork and knife. Usually the waiters don't even bother bringing them. I feel like a 5 year old eating with my hands, fighting Carlos for the best bits of food and laughing to an inch of chocking. Yeah - it's so much fun. I'm still trying to be a lady, but I'm failing fast. And I don't even care anymore. I've never had so much fun in my whole life!

After we're both stuffed and washing our hands in the bowls the waitress brought us Carlos asks for desert. I pass. He decides to order for me anyway. I scowl at him.

- I'm not sharing mine! And you'll so want some! Carlos simply states.

- I'm stuffed! Like a teddy-bear! I can't eat another bite!

When the waitress comes with our desert I realize he knows me all too well. I drool at his desert and we end up sharing both of them.

- You were saying? Carlos smirks.

- Oh, shut up! I pout while stuffing my face with delicious lemon pudding.

Carlos just laughs, head back and all. I sip my water and join him.

When he asks for the check I almost feel sorry for having to leave.

- I think I owe you a scary movie to cuddle at..

- Oh, my God! You remembered!

- Of course. I remember everything you tell me. Carlos states as if it were the most natural thing in the world. But it is, because I'm the same with him.

We decide for the scariest, bloodiest, horror-est movie playing. I'm going to have bad dreams after this, for sure! I don't bother to remember the name. The poster is enough for me to get cold sweat and goose bumps down my back.

Once inside Carlos buys us buttery popcorn - just the way I like it - and sodas. It's a ritual for us. We can't skip it, no matter how full we both are. We take our seat and the thing starts.

I don't even register what's going on on the screen. All I hear are screams and cutting sounds while my face is completely buried in Carlos' left shoulder. He's happy, watching that thing, popping popcorn in his mouth like he's actually watching a comedy.

- They have the worse special effects I have ever seen. He murmurs.

- Nice to know. I whisper back.

Carlos looks down at me. He's got a bit of popcorn on his right cheek, right next to the corner of his mouth. That mouth that's turned up into a sweet, reassuring smile. I lift my hand to wipe away the popcorn and he gently leans into my touch, his left hand caressing my hair lightly.

Goose bumps come up again. But these are from pleasure. I close my eyes, savoring his touch. He places his lips on mine. Just a gentle pressure. I gasp for air and his lips move in time with mine. Our kiss becomes deeper, but just as gentle, as more screams come from the screen. I don't register them anymore. All my senses are focused in my lips right now.

Slowly the gentleness goes away and our kiss turns heated, demanding, needy. I feel my body heat up under Carlos' kiss, as he pulls me impossibly closer, our tongues dancing together. I'm not sure anyone was meant to keep this much heat inside of them. I can't breathe. I forgot how to. All I know now is Carlos' taste, the way his lips are so sweet and soft against mine, the way his hand is cradling my head, his other hand pressing mine over his heart.

I can't take the sensory overload. The feel of his heart beating in time with mine, the feel of our lips and tongues dancing together like they were meant for one another, the smell of his skin so close to mine is all too much for me. My head goes dizzy. This is perfection. Heaven.

All too soon we separate, just as a huge explosion lights up the cinema. It allows me to see his eyes. It's something new inside of them. Something I haven't seen in our skype calls.

Carlos rests his forehead to mine.

- Wanna leave?

- Neah. You seem to like the movie. And I seem to like cuddling into your shoulder. I reply sheepishly. Carlos places another sweet kiss on my lips and rests his cheek on the top of my head as I place my head back on his shoulder.

When the dreaded thing is finally over Carlos decides I deserve a stroll in the park for putting up with the sounds of the whole movie. It's already night-time by now. The park is all lit up and looks like a fairy-tale. We walk hand-in-hand talking non-sense, laughing, kissing under the crescent moon light. When we pass a park terrace that has music blasting out of it Carlos sways me around to the rhythm. It's so much fun. He's so carefree. So am I. Nothing can be better than this little world we've built up together.

He takes me home well past midnight. When we reach my front door I don't want to leave. Feels like he doesn't want to let me go either, but he still gets out of the car and opens my door for me, like a perfect gentleman, taking me to my door.

- I..wish..

- Me too.. He whispers back, kissing my lips gently. I lean into him. The kiss turns deep, slow, needy again.

We kiss for the longest time, till the lights in the living room come on.

- Ree..

- I know. I say, leaning against him again.

- See you again tomorrow?

- Yes. I look up at him. - Of course. How long are you in town?

- I leave Sunday night. I want to spend as much time as I can with you.

- You've got it. Tomorrow I'm all yours.

- You choose what you want to do, we'll do that.

- Ok. I'll think of something. I smile.

We kiss again and he leaves. I watch him get in the car and get inside my home. My dreamy state is shattered as I step right into my mom.

- You didn't lie..

- No. I simply say and step past her to my room.

- Ree..I turn from the top of the stairs to look at her. - I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Mom says with a sad voice.

- Yeah..well..it's done now. I'm going to bed.

I enter my room to the sight of my purple rose. My smile never leave my face as I change for bed and go through my night-time routine.

Mimi meows at my door. I let her in and cuddle her in my arms as I fall asleep with a stupid grin on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun is shining on my face. I begin to smile remembering the date I had last night with Carlos. My face literally splits into the hugest smile. Then I remember we're going out again today and I'm supposed to be choosing where to go and what to do.

- Shoot! I have NO idea where to go! I tell a very sleepy Mimi.

- Meow?

- Yeah..meow.. I agree with my kitten while patting her head absent mindedly.

While I get through my morning routine - and step on my cat's tail a couple of times - she just won't understand that between my legs, as I walk, is not a safe place to be! - I decide to ask Carlos to take me go-carting and bungee jumping. He's crazy enough to like that and he'll get the surprise of his life when I totally leave him in the dust of my go-cart tires. I laugh devilishly at the thought.

It's almost 10 am when I go downstairs for breakfast. Mom and Mark have left for his soccer training. I find my breakfast on the counter. I take it to the living room, to spoil myself and eat it in front of the TV.

I sit down and Blow Your Speakers starts. I sing along to my phone while I go grab it from the kitchen counter where I had abandoned. Well - "sing" is a relative term - more like "moo" or "roar" but, since I'm alone and spoiling myself, I indulge in my favorite hobby.

Carlos' name is on the screen. I fangirl a little while accepting the call.

- Hey, beautiful.

- Hi. I say shyly, blushing at my phone. Thank God he can't see me.

- What are you up to?

- Breakfast.

- Don't tell me you just woke up..

- Nooo… I woke up 20 minutes ago. I giggle. I can hear Carlos smile.

- Did you have a good night's rest?

- Yup! I say popping my "p". - Did you?

- Yes. Actually I did. I just wanted it to be morning sooner.

- Oh? Why is that? My voice is all flirty - I don't even recognize myself.

- Well I kinda have this date coming up..

- Do you, with whom?

- With this very pretty girl.

- Oh? I keep flirting shamelessly. It's the first time I've acted this way. I seriously blush but it feels natural with Carlos. Like he won't judge me. He even plays along to my silly game. I love it. I love him!

- Yeah, she has a cat and all.

- And how does Sydney feel about you dating a cat-lady?

- She hasn't met her yet. But I think she'll like her.

- Oh. You think?

- I'm pretty sure, actually. Carlos giggles. The sound fills my ears and my heart.

- What time is this date - aren't you late? I ask.

- In about half an hour. I think. I haven't really asked yet.. He seems a bit nervous.

- And where will you meet this pretty girl with a cat?

- I was thinking I would go pick her up at her place..

- You're such a gentleman. What sane pretty girl with a cat would be able to deny that request? Maybe you should ask her, you know, before the half hour is over…She may need to get dressed. I giggle out loud.

- Oh. I hadn't though of that. Yeah. She may need a few clothes..though..

- CARLOS! I squeak out loud before he can go on with that train of thought. He replies with a giggle.

- So where are we going, pretty girl with a cat? He jokingly asks me.

- How about I tell you when you get here. Don't bother to dress up. Just jeans will do.

- Now, who's the one thinking of..

- Carlos! I yell. - Jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, maybe even a hoddie, to keep you nice and warm.

- Dang!

- Carlos! I'm outraged.

He starts to laugh out and I melt. Yeah, he has me where he wants me and I love it.

- I got it - dress casual. He keeps on laughing. I sigh in relief.

- Yes, please. I shake my head. He's such a..a..a GUY! - So, you'll be here in half hour?

- Yeah…

- Then, I'll have to end our phone call now, or I'll never be ready.

- Ok..if you have to.. He sounds like a pouting child.

- I have to. I'm in my PJs. I'll see you in 30?

- Yeah.

- See you. I say, trying to end our conversation.

- See you later, Ree.

He ends our call. I grab a pancake off of my plate and run to my room. I need an out fit that's pretty enough, but not dressy. That's so hard! Especially since half my wardrobe is right in the middle of my room, from my decision-making process last night. I kneel down next to the mountain of clothes and begin to throw what I dislike to the side. That's how I now have two piles of clothing. And how did my shirt get on the light fixture on the ceiling? Who cares? I need to get ready!

Light blue skinny jeans with flowery patterns on the back pockets. Yeah! Sweet, girly, not dressy. Perfect! And. And. And. Oh, dear Lord, give me strength! A simple black tank-top. Thank you God for creating pattern-less clothing! You can still see my black bra straps, but it's not like it's offensive - it's the same color! I justify myself..to myself.

I'm running for time as I get my black converse on and rush to brush my mane of hair in some - any - style with rhyme and reason to it. A pony tail should NOT take this long to create - except my hands are shaking with anticipation. I can not wait to see my boyfriend. He called himself my boyfriend, so, I'm allowed to think of him that way, right? Right!

Soon my time is up as the doorbell rings. I've had just enough time to get myself looking acceptable - mascara, light blue eye shadow on my lower eyelids and lip-gloss. But it works. It's cute. I think. I hope.

I grab my purple hoodie, my phone and money off the wardrobe and leap down the stairs two at a time. Before opening the door I take a deep breath to calm my heart down a little and straighten my shirt. Ok, now I'm ready to face him.

I open the door and he's standing there like a Grecian God, looking down at me.

- Hi. I whisper.

- Hi, shorty. His smile widens.

I had forgotten that this is the first time I'm around him wearing flat shoes. Yeah. I'm not that tall, so what?!

Before I can ask anything though, Carlos leans in and kisses my lips. I forget even how to breathe.

- So, where are we going today? He asks after breaking our kiss, keeping his forehead on mine, his arms around my waist. I blink lazily.

- Go-carting? Bungee jumping? I ask with a smile. His eyes sparkle at my ideas.

- Seriously?

- Yeah. Thought you might enjoy that..up until you get to eat my go-carting dust, but, hey.. I play innocent.

- Eat your dust? His eyebrow goes up. - Ok, you're on! Challenge accepted. He says to me in a funny voice. I giggle.

- You'll see!

- And if I win what do I get?

- You want to make this a bet? I question.

- Yeah. I mean, it should be worth something..

- Fine…what do you want? I ask him, half afraid of the answer.

- Emm…Lemme think now… Carlos rubs his chin as if thinking hard while I grab my house keys.

- Well? I prompt as we're walking to his car. He opens my door again. I swear it'll never get old. I love how he's always a gentleman.

- I'm not exactly sure WHAT I want. He finally tells me as he's getting in the car. - But…what would you want if - IF - you win?

- Nice emphasis. I retort. - Hmm..I want..I want…I want - to go to that silly fair and have you win me a stuffed animal! I finally say with confidence. Carlos laughs.

- That's all?

- Yeah.

- I could buy you a stuffed animal..

- Neah. It's better if you win it.

- Why?

- Cause you gonna sweat for it! I laugh evilishly.

- OK. Deal.

- No. No deal. What do you want from me - on the very slim chances that you actually win. I sound so cocky right now, but, on the inside I'm giggling like crazy. That's when I decide that if he wants something I don't mind giving, I'll lose on purpose.

- Well..I don't want anything really. I've got everything I want now that you're with me.

- Wow! That's corny! I say while melting on the inside.

- I know. I learned from the best! He winks at me as we enter the go-carting park. he parks the car and takes me to the office to rent our outfits and cars for the hour, holding my hand the whole time.

We get into our protective gear and, before he slides his helmet on, Carlos tells me:

- I decided what I want when I win.

- Oh. What? I let the "when" slide.

- I want you to come spend winter break with me in LA.

My mouth falls agape. First that's wow. Second that's months away. Third that's wow. And fourth that's Oh My God WOW! I'm frozen on the spot. Carlos comes up to me, stands in front of me, looking down into my eyes.

- What do you say? Are you game for this bet? He extends his right hand at me to shake our bet. I look down at his proffered hand. I still have no words. I swallow hard. I look up at his face. He's smiling. My eyes go down to his hand again. My brain is frozen. I can't think. But I see my own hand lifting on it's own, as if through milky mist and shake his.

- Good. Now. Let' get your ass kicked. He grins at me.

- Wait. I need water. I whisper, but he's long gone.

I down half a bottle of water in one gulp. I have no idea what to do. Do I win or lose this thing. Cause it's up to me 100%. There's no one better than me at go-carting in my town. No one wants to race against me.

- Oh, to hell with this! I'll race you for real! I say under my breath and put on my helmet.

- You ready? Carlos' voice sounds in my ear.

- Yep! You're going down! I want that stuffed puppy! I tell him. He's quiet. Too quiet.

- You're so on! He sounds a bit disappointed, but I can't think of that right now.

I get in the car. We both get to the start line. The flag falls and I press my foot down on the gas to the very bottom, like I always do. My cart shoots on the lane. I maneuver easily through the tires and hay stacks. I love the feeling. I know Carlos is behind me. I take another turn and he shoots past me, laughing loudly in my ear. I put my cart in a lower gear and shoot past him, switch gear again and just go like crazy. We pass the start point with me in front, but Carlos takes the lead again. I try to pass him but he sways his cart all over the lane so I can't take him.

- You're cheating! I breathe into my mic.

- You bet I am!

I pull on my wheel, switch gears to give my engine more power, hit the tires on the side but manage to pass him again, laughing hard. This turn is mine as well. I keep my lead for another couple of turns. It's so much fun, I had forgotten how much adrenaline can rush through my veins!

- Last turn! I hear the voice of the supervisor guy.

I push my cart as fast as it will go. Turn after turn I keep my lead. Carlos tries to pas me. I hit my gas again. It won't go any lower. I have a sinking feeling.

Carlos giggles in my ear. I lose focus for a split second and he's flying right past me, over the finish line, as the flag goes down. It's the very first time I have lost at go-carting. It sinks in. It's weird. I sort of like the fact that I've lost to him, but it stings that I have lost. As that word sinks in better I realize - I'll have to go to LA for winter break.

I get out of the cart and take my helmet off. My ponytail has fallen lose and my hair falls on my shoulders. I can hardly breathe, having no idea what to say.

Before I can even wake up from my day dream Carlos come over and scoops me off the ground, turning around like a spindle.

- I won! He shouts.

- Thank you for rubbing it in… I pout. He ignores me.

- You have to come to LA now! He's beaming.

- I..Carlos, put me down. I giggle. - I have to ask my mother for permission first.

- She'll agree. Trust me. He's beaming like the Sun. I can't help but smile.

- You're so sure?

- Yup! He states matter-of-fact-ly, crushing his lips against mine. I kiss him back.

After we leave the go-cart park he takes me to get some lunch. He takes me to my favorite pizza place and we share what ever he likes. I don't even care. My head is swirling with the knowledge that he's planning for US to last. And to go to him in LA. And to last. Months. I can't think straight. I lose focus of our conversation a couple of times and he's making fun of me thinking that I'm upset I lost. Which, let's be honest, I am a bit, but, I'm too lost in the happiness of him wanting us to last to really care about my now ruined perfect record.

- Reeeee…Earth to Reeeeeee.. Carlos is waving a hand in front of my eyes as I am lost in though again.

- Mm..yeah? I mumble, coming back to reality.

- You promised me some bungee-jumping..

- I did? Oh, yeah..I did. I smile a bit awkwardly. - There's a bridge just a couple of blocks away from where they do bungee-jumping. We can walk there, if you'd like.. I tell Carlos as he pays for our meal.

- Yeah - sounds good. We'll allow our food to settle a bit before having it all come back up. Carlos giggles deviously as he takes my hand in his and allows me to lead the way to THE bridge.

To be honest, I'm scared shitless right now. I've never actually done this - plunged head first to a body of water that's I don't know how many feet below. And I'm supposed to take comfort that a piece of string is tied to my feet, making me dangle over the water like a rag-doll…why did I think of this activity again?

Seeing Carlos all bouncy and smiling happily by my side while we speak of little nothings reminds me why. For him. To make him happy. To see him smile. Ok, so, mission achieved. Which means I don't really have to actually jump - right?

WRONG!

The second we get there Carlos begins to act like a puppy on crack. He makes me laugh so much while we wait for the couple in front of us to take their tandem jump. The guy looks paper-white but she's all excited. They're all belted in, she takes his hand and pulls him off the bridge screaming "GERONIMO!" at the top of her lungs. I bet the guy literally has soiled pants right now.

Carlos is laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes. I nervously giggle, knowing that THAT will be me in just a few moments. We wait for the river-side team to take the crazy couple out of the harnesses.

Takes a little. Carlos is casually chatting with the guy in charge about what the safety of the bungee and what not. I am not really listening, leaning on the banister, looking down at the dark blue water that I'll be getting to know rather intimately if my bungee decides to break. I can actually feel the blood draining from my face. Why am I doing this again?

- So, you want a tandem jump? I hear a hoarse voice from behind me.

- Yes, yes we will. Carlos answers happily.

The guy hands us both some paper to sign stating that we understand and assume all responsibility should anything go wrong yada-yada-yada. We sign then they begin the complicated process of strapping us in the bungee harness. There are belts going around my waist, around my legs, around my butt. Around everywhere! I feel constricted like in the "loving" embrace of a boa snake!

- Please step on top of the platform so I can finish up with the last belt. The guy says. I look at him with a weird look. - It goes around your ankles, so we can attach the bungee properly. You won't be able to walk after I tie this down. He explains.

I nod and step forward. My heart is pounding like it wants out of my chest. My ribs have to have bruises on the inside from all that pounding. Carlos steps next to me. The guy finishes up my belts and buckles and attaches my bungee then does the same to Carlos' legs.

Carlos is beaming up at me. I try to smile and fail miserably.

- Nervous, baby?

- Fuck, YES! I blurt out before I can control myself and Carlos begins to laugh loudly.

- It will be ok. I'll hold your hand the whole way down.

I melt a little, but the fear is so NOT going away.

- Ready. Says the guy. - Whenever you feel like it. He tells us then turns to his walkie-talkie telling the river side team that a couple is jumping now. I swallow down the lump in my throat. Oh, yeah - I'm gonna bungee jump.

- Ready? Carlos asks me, eyes sparkling, smile wide and bright as the Sun.

I nod.

- Yes! Comes out of my mind as our hands clasp one another. I feel a smile on my face as adrenaline pumps through my body, chasing my fear away.

- One! Carlos smiles.

- Two! I echo.

- THREE! We both yell and jump off the platform.

Suddenly there's nothing around me, just the warmth of Carlos' hand as we both plummet to the water below. I scream at the top of my lungs. Carlos is woo-hoo-ing next to me. We come within an inch of the face of the water. I extend my hand and just brush my fingers to the cold blue river before I'm jerked up, halfway back to the bridge above. I can still feel Carlos' hand over mine, but my eyes have lost focus as I'm falling again. This time I'm too far from the water. That's sad - I wanted another touch. Felt amazing! Soft against my fingertips. One more jerk upwards, lower this time. I turn my head to Carlos as I've gotten a bit accustomed to the crazy motions. He pulls my hand and somehow manages to embrace me. I hug back as we fall together a third time. This time the jerk is tiny and we both end up dangling like two puppets from the bridge, wrapped in each other's arms. My head is resting in the crook of Carlos' neck. I can clearly hear and feel the loud pounding of his heart. It's an amazing few seconds before the people below us push up a hook, which Carlos grabs, to pull us in.

We finally land on top of a little boat and they set us loose from the straps and belts. I can't feel my face - that's how wide I'm smiling!

- Wanna do that again? Carlos asks me with playfulness.

- Only with you by my side. I answer honestly right before Carlos kisses me.

It's not very intense, or passionate, but I can feel my knees giving in. I lean into Carlos, trying to hold my balance, and our kiss suddenly deepens, his hands snaking around my waist and pulling me back into him.

I sigh as we part our lips. Carlos rests his forehead on mine.

- That was fun. He says.

- It was wasn't it? I really loved falling…

Carlos giggles.

- I didn't mean the jump, though I liked that too. He tells me in a deeper voice. I get goose bumps on my back as I can feel in his voice just what he means.

When our lips meet again it's magical. Electricity is rushing through my veins. I can feel every promise of a long-lasting relationship he's not able to make out loud. He's magical!

- So, where to? Carlos asks when we part to breathe.

- I actually have no idea. We kinda did what I had planned for. I blush.

- Well, then…emm.. Carlos says looking around as if waiting for inspiration to hit. - I know! He says after a second or two.

- Yeah?

- How good are you on roller-blades?

- Awful!

- Good! So am I! Wanna go make a fool of our selves at a rink or something? His eyes are sparkling. I can't deny him so I nod.

We walk leisurely back to his car the google a skating rink in my town. We find one that also has a bowling alley. I love bowling. I suck at it, but it's too fun watching my ball going down the gutter. So that's where we're heading.

Roller-blading is a whole new experience. Carlos wasn't kidding when he said making a fool of ourselves. We're both more down on our butts than up on the blades. But it's such fun we're contagious. We're laughing so much that people around us have now started laughing. Some of them actually tried to help us get up, but soon gave up on that thought and let us, well, be us!

When our butts are sore we decide to head for the bowling alley.

- Just so you know, I suck at bowling - big time! I warn Carlos.

- Oh, really? He crooks an eyebrow. - So, I get to kick your ass again, not just at go-carting? Carlos teases.

I punch him in the shoulder, playfully.

- You're just mean! I pout while he gets our shoes, telling the girl behind the counter my exact size without even asking me. My eyes bulge out and my mouth falls agape.

- What?

- How did you know my shoe size?

- You look like a 6 and a half…Carlos crooks his head to the side, like a puppy.

I shake my head and allow a smile to grow on my face.

We change into our bowling shoes and get on with the show. And by the show I mean THE show. Turns out Carlos bowls like a pro. While I bowl like..well, let's just say that a 3 year old would whoop my ass with ease!

After winning a game like nothing Carlos decides he needs to teach me how to aim the dang thing. Of course, since my hand-to-eye coordination is almost non-existent, he succeeds only in laughing at my expense. I actually don't mind because his body is pressed against my back, trying to teach me proper bowling form. Like I could ever focus on anything that isn't his smell.

- Take a deep breath.. I follow instructions - big mistake! I can't hear what he's saying again. - And just release… Carlos tells me and swings my arm forward, hinting that I let the ball go. It's all good, except my fingers are stuck in the danged holes, my head is a fuzz from his cologne and he's not holding on to me while he pushes my arm forward.

Time slows down and I can almost see myself as my hand flies forward followed by my limp body and I land face down on the lane, with a very lady-like "hmph", sliding half way down to the pins.

As my mind recovers I pick myself off the floor. I look around at the many faces staring at me with astonishment and begin to laugh like crazy, trying to pry my fingers free of the stupid ball. I hear a few more laughters from around the alley.

Carlos has his eyes as wide as saucers, trying to hold back his own laughter. I can not imagine the image he had when I was flying from his arms.

- Are you ok? I'm sorry I let go, I was just…

- It's ok to laugh - it was funny. I say between giggles.

Carlos let out a few giggles of his own, still to worried about me to fully appreciate the moment. God! I hope I won't end up on youtube for people to laugh at me world wide!

- You sure you're ok?

- Yeah..just this thing..won't come off..

- May I help you with that? a woman's voice asks me.

My head jerks up. The girl from behind the counter comes up to me, offering me some ointment of sorts to get the ball off of my fingers. I apply the thing and, sure enough, my fingers are freed. They're all red. I'm sure I'll get lovely bruises as a reminder of tonight.

- Wanna try again?

- Emmm..yeah…Just get me a ball with bigger holes!

Carlos laughs and brings me another ball. A green one. I test the holes. They're large enough. I won't repeat my "flight".

- This time, try on your own. Carlos instructs while keeping his distance.

Now I can focus. I manage to hit 6 whole pins. It's my personal best! I jump up with happiness. Carlos smiles happily.

- Looks like you're not hopeless after all. I punch his arm again and pick up my green ball again.

- Now, what do I do?

Carlos tells me what to do. I listen. I let go of the ball. It's rolling down the long lane. One more pin is left standing. I jump, screaming out my happiness, punching the air. Carlos is beaming at me.

My ball is back. I pick it up looking at Carlos hopefully, waiting. He tells me what to do again. I aim and chicken out. I aim again. My heart is pounding. I could actually take down all 10 pins! I aim once more, like Carlos has told me to and release the ball. The green thing goes to its target, but before knocking down my last pin it goes down the gutter.

- Crap! I deflate like a balloon.

- It's ok, baby. You did really good. Carlos tells me as the machine take my last pin away and "spits" down the perfect ten. My ball is back. - Wanna try again? he asks as if I were a child.

- Yes. I nod happily. I know my eyes are sparkling, I can see it in his face.

- This time, on your own. I pout, but take my ball.

I take my stand, swing my arm and release the green monster on the poor pins. The ball is rolling fast. It's going perfectly straight. How did I do that? Then it happens. All the pins are down.

STRIKE shows up on the screen in front of me.

My jaw falls. I just hit a strike?! WHAT!?

Carlos is jumping happily. I still can't process that.

- WAY TO GO, REE! WAY TO GO! Carlos picks me up and kisses me right on the lips. I reply more out of instinct than anything. I'm in shock. I hit a strike!

- Wow. I'm suck a good teacher. Carlos praises himself. That tales me out of my daze. I punch his arm again. - I am going to have a bruise there tomorrow. He jokes.

- No, you won't, you big baby! I kiss his cheek.

- Try again. Do it again.

I nod. Now I'm nervous. The pressure is on. I pick the ball up. I do exactly what I did before. Except this time I'm imagining that my ball is a green monster running after ten white chicken. I let go. It's working. It's going straight. It's going straight…into the gutter. Yep! I'm back!

- How did you do that? Carlos asks me. - How did you make it veer to the right in the MIDDLE of the lane?

- I don't know. Maybe there was landslide?..My great teacher..?

- Shut up and give me another strike! Carlos demands in a coach-like voice.

So I do. I strike him over the left shoulder giggling.

- You wanted a strike…

- You little…His eyes narrow as he steps impossibly closer to me, wraps his arms around my waist and proceeds to tickling me on the back of my ribs. I start to laugh and try to wiggle my way out of his arms. But he's got me good.

After a few moments he willingly lets go and pretends I've escaped.

- Strike - now! Carlos points at the new perfect ten at the end of our lane. I sigh and comply.

Take ball. Insert fingers. Walk to lane. Swing arm. Release. Ball rolling. I'm not looking. I am NOT looking. I am not - STRIKE! You have got to be kidding me! I did that again! I jump up.

- YES!

- See - I am a good teacher!

- So, wanna play a game. A real game - now that I know how to bowl?

- Sure. Carlos replies smugly.

So he takes first turn. He gets 9. I get a strike again - hey! I just got the hang of this! Carlos gets 8. I strike - man I'm good! Carlos strikes, I get 7. Carlos get 4, I get another strike - Wow. I am SO GOOD! He's rather pissed by now. And it only gets worse, because, by the end of our game, I've totally wiped the floor with him - figuratively speaking, of course.

- I'm not playing you again..

- Someone's a sore looser. I coo and place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

- I can't believe how many strikes you got! That's statistically impossible!

- Guess I'm just THAT good! I play smug.

- Hmph!

- Or, maybe, I just had an incredibly awesome teacher. I say looking at him through my eyelashes.

Carlos tries - and fails - to hold back a smile.

We kiss gently before going for diner.

We choose Indian food. I don't really love it, but it's not bad. And the company - well - that's the best part.

By the time Carlos takes me home it's well past mid-night again. We spent so many hours in that restaurant you wouldn't believe. They literally kicked us out because the place was closing.

I find myself in front of my front door again. Kissing Carlos again. Kissing him like he's my air. I don't want today to end.

- What time are you leaving tomorrow? I ask once our lips separate.

- You mean today..

- Oh, wow. Yeah..You're right. I say, looking down at my phone, checking the time.

- At 9 in the evening.

I nod. Sadness taking over me. Who knows how long it will be until I'll be able to see him again, like this.

- I want to spend tomorrow with you. Carlos tells me, caressing my hair.

- Me too. I whisper into his neck, while we hug.

- So same time, same place tom..err..later on today?

- Sounds good. I smile weakly and move to see his face.

We kiss gently.

He waits for me to get inside the house before he pulls away from the curb. I sigh and get to my room. As I'm closing the door my head jerks up, banging on the door behind me - oh, God! What am I going to wear!? And where to take him!?


	10. Chapter 10

Show Me was playing loudly. Mimi was biting at my fingers. This is o way to be woken up at 8 am on a Sunday morning. Wait - 8 am?! Who's calling me at this time of almost-night?

I growl and reach for my phone. Kathy - obviously. Other people would just end the call if the person they were calling would not answer. But not Kathy. No, not my annoying of a best friend!

Knowing I would have no way of getting rid of her I accept the call with resignation.

- Yeah?

- Don't tell me you were sleeping! Kathy sounds perky. God! She's such a morning person. Well - I'm not! It's SUNDAY for Pete's sake. SUNDAY!

- Fine. I won't. I grunt at her.

- You know the saying about the early bird… My best friend tells me almost singing.

- What. Do. You. Want?

- Wanna go to the movies tonight?

- Can't.

- Why? I can hear her pout over the phone.

- Got a date.

The line falls quiet. Like the calm before the storm. Perfect stillness and quiet.

- OH MY GOD! WITH WHO? WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHAT TIME IS HE PICKING YOU UP? OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA WEAR?! Kathy launches in interrogation mode, all the while managing to sound like a crazed fangirl who just saw her biggest idol.

- Kathy…

- WHERE D'YOU MEET HIM? HOW..

- KATHY! I scream in my phone, loud enough to be heard from, oh, I don't know - China, perhaps.

- What? He voice makes me picture a puppy that's been told it's not allowed the biggest, juiciest bone in the fridge.

- Slow down…

- Ok..emm..one at a time - who's he? I can almost see Kathy forcing herself to calm down and get the info out of me.

- Carlos. I say like dating Carlos Pena is the most natural hing in the world.

- The guy from biology?

- NO! Carlos Pena, Kathy, from Big Time Rush.

- Yeah - you had a nice dream last night, or what?

- No, Kathy.. Why am I not surprised her reaction is the same as Mom's was?

- Girl, you dream too much..Why won't you even pay attention to the guys that are running after you I have no idea. I mean, even Jake Robson asked you out. Jake mother fucking Robson and you turned him down!

Jake Robson is the most popular guy in school. He asked me out like last year - to play a prank on me. Mark found out and told me beforehand. It's one of the few nice things my brother has done for me. Of course I told him to walk the bear! My brother might be a total ass but he takes care of me…sometimes.

- Kathy, Jake is such an old story… I run my hand through my hair. My sleep is long gone by now. I hate having this discussion over and over again. I never told anyone what Mark had told me. I felt to embarrassed about the whole thing.

- But, Ree…

- Kathy, look - I'm serious. In about a couple of hours I have a date with Carlos Pena. He's coming over to spend the day together. I don't know when he'll be leaving, so I can't promise to go to the movies with you. I am not lying, I am not making this up and I most certainly did NOT dream it up last night. He came over yesterday - you can ask my mom or my stupid brother…I don't really care that you don't believe me, just shut up about it, ok? I'm pissed by now. I can not believe history repeating itself in such a short time…Guess that's what's gonna happen to me from now on. Crap!..On the other hand…it's worth it, since I get to be with Carlos. Yeah. Totally worth it!

- But when…I mean…how did you…when did you…?

- Remember when you left town to go to your grand-dad's? I can almost see Kathy nodding, her blonde curls swaying around her face. - That day I went to the Big Time Rush concert in town. I had a VIP and all. I got Carlos a…little gift which he liked and he asked me out and I said "yes" and everything just developed from there.

- But they were on tour… Kathy knows that much from my moments of fangirling.

- Did you ever hear of Skype? I mock her.

- But… but… but…

- Friday he came to town. We spent Friday night and all day yesterday together. And we're planning on spending today together as well.

- But… Kathy's stuck, like a broken record. I don't even hear it anymore, just go on with my story.

- We went go-carting and bungee jumping and bowling… It was such fun. And he totally kicked my ass at go-carting. Which kinda sucks cause he totaled my perfect record, but I don't even mind, cause it's him, you know? I begin to day-dream lost in my own sweet memories.

- Wait! Ok, Kathy's back!

- What?

- He WON over YOU at GO-CARTING?

- Yes…

- Then the guy at the go-cart track can tell me if you're lying or not. I'll call you back! Kathy tells me and end our phone conversation.

I look at my phone in total disbelief. Yeah - that's my BEST friend - the person who will not believe my words and go to ask perfect strangers to corroborate my story. I feel like a criminal talking to the mother-forking FBI or something. I sigh deep and fight the wave of sadness that's threatening to wash over me.

There's no way I'm allowing myself to get depressed today. Carlos will be here in about an hour or so.

I jump out of bed and go through my morning routine, put on a pair of really tight black jeans and a pink low V-neck with white angel wings on the back, a cute pair of white pumps - not too high and a white clutch that has a little silver chain so I can just hang it on my shoulder.

Looking at myself in my closet mirror I decide that my hair should be pulled back in a pony tail, the black curls falling on my shoulders creating a nice, angelic look that is so deceiving. I smile at myself. It's a good look. Hope Carlos likes angels.

I go down for breakfast. Mom has it out for me. It's surprisingly quiet around here. I turn around the kitchen, leaving my clutch with my phone and money on the counter.

- Mom? I call out. No answer.

I raise an eyebrow. Where did they go this morning. It's Sunday. Almost 10 am. Mark should be in front of the TV and mom screaming at him to go to his homework - the lazy ass!

My eyes fall on a note on the fridge.

_Ree,_

_We've gone grocery shopping. Will be back by noon. Breakfast on table._

_Love. Mom_

Ok, that explains it. So…two days without seeing my mother? WOO HOO! I fist pump the air. That's AMAZING! I sit down to eat after fishing my phone. I wolf down my pancakes while texting my mother to let her know I will be out for the day.

As I put my phone down Blow Your Speakers starts and I smile instantly.

- Hi, pretty lady.

- Who's that? I reply jokingly.

- Ree…

- What? I play innocent. Carlos sighs as if talking to a child.

- Fishing for compliments, are we?

- Maybe…just a little. I smile while stuffing my face with more pancake. Carlos laughs.

- So… Are you up and ready?

- Mmhmmm… I reply, my mouth still half full.

- Good. Then, open the door. He says and the door bell rings. I squeal in a not-so-lady-like way and jump off my chair, swallowing the last of my bite. I run to the door, almost tearing it off its hinges and throw myself in Carlos' open arms.

I know I'm acting as if I haven't seen him in ages even though it's been just a few hours, but, as weird as it sounds, I've missed his scent, his face, his embrace, his warmth, his voice, his kisses - all of him!

Carlos spins me around a little. I feel so happy right now, it's not normal or healthy.

- Hi. He whispers in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I look up in his beautiful chocolate eyes.

- Hi. My lips part in a smile that's going from ear to ear.

- Hi. Carlos looks deep into my eyes.

- You said that already. I giggle.

- Did I? He places a gentle kiss on my lips.

- Yup. You did. I giggle, closing my eyes under the sweetness of the moment.

- Oops.

We stay like that for a little while. Hugging. Feels like my own private Heaven. Nothing else can be this good. Not for me.

- You smell good. Raspberries? Carlos says.

- That's not random at all. I say looking at him in a little of a daze.

- Well… you do!

- Thank you. Wanna come in for a minute? I ask.

I haven't finished my breakfast. I'm still hungry. Carlos nods.

- Are your mother and brother home?

- Nope. I reply, popping my "p", as we walk in. - Want some pancakes? One good thing about my mom is she's a great cook…

- Home made?

- Of course! I reply as if I just heard the biggest insult of my life.

- Then I want!

- Awesome!

I jump a little on the spot then grab Carlos' hand, basically dragging him to the kitchen where my forgotten breakfast is still waiting for me.

- I disturbed your breakfast…

- It's ok. I smile wide. - Now you can join me. I wink at him while getting a plate and a glass from the top shelf in the cupboard above the sink. It's a bit high for me to reach and I stand on my tip-toes, as I always do. This time, though, a lovely caramel arm reaches for the glass from behind me, another arm on my waist, steadying me.

- Here. Carlos says quietly handing me the glass I was reaching for. I giggle, kiss his cheek and stand on the flat of my feet again.

- It was for you. I wink moving to the refrigerator to get the orange juice. - I have O.J., lemonade or water - which you want? I ask, my head in the fridge.

- Lemonade? Carlos says more of a question than anything else.

I pull out the lemonade pitcher and place it on the counter top then look up at Carlos. He's leaning back against the sink, hands folded over his chest, a cute little smirk on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

- What? I ask a little self conscious.

- I like seeing you prepare food for me.

- I'm just placing it on the table. Mom made it. I giggle as Carlos takes a step and closes the distance between us.

- Deeee-tail. He says, gently placing a kiss on my lips before sitting down on his stool. I sit down next to him, fill up his glass and we both dig into our food.

- So - what shall we do today? I ask after a little while, before Carlos can. I have no plan for today.

- Well… emm… Carlos stuffs his face again. He's blushing and not meeting my eyes. That kind of worries me. "He's not spending today with me. He came to break it to me gently. Crap! Crap! Crap!" I force a smile on my face. Hopefully it looks genuine. Hopefully.

- Yeah?! I ask gently.

Carlos sighs after swallowing. My heart freezes mid-beat.

- James called me a couple of hours ago…

"James… as in… James?!" I freak!

- Mhmm… I try to pretend that I'm thirsty, needing something to grab onto. Carlos is still not meeting my eyes. My heart still hasn't remembered to start beating again.

- The production company needs some vocals and…

- You're flying back earlier. I finish, my heart finally crumbling.

- No. Carlos says looking me in the eyes. I can see he's honest. - I'm gonna stay a couple of weeks, actually. The guys flew over, cause we have a really good friend that's a writer and he has a studio and… I don't let him finish, literally flying to his arms, kissing him.

- Two weeks? You're gonna be in town two whole weeks? I squeak in his ear. Maybe a little to high pitched, but I'm so happy I can't control it.

- Yeah. Carlos giggles against my lips, kissing me again. - But I'll be in the studio most of the time…

- Dude! I've got school to go to!

- Yeah, but I'll be in the studio more than you are at school, so…

- So I'll bring you lunch, or dinner or whatever, bug you a little, sneak in a couple of kisses then let you work. I tell him in earnest.

- You'd do that?

- Yup! I nod. - I'd do that… for my boyfriend. I wink. Carlos hugs me closer to him, resting his chin on my shoulder. I hug back, caress his hair and kiss his neck. He shivers a little and I smirk to myself.

- Then… you wouldn't mind… spending today in the studio with me? Carlos asks in a small voice, not allowing me to move out of his arms.

- In… in… I stutter. "OH MY GOD!"

- The guys need me to lay down voices for a new song and we need to brainstorm the best voice for the lyrics and song lines and… He trails off in a sigh.

- In the-the… wi-wi… in… I babble incoherently. Like I could even form sentences after being invited to witness Big Time Rush record a new song!

- Which means… No date for us today…

- Seriously? I suddenly find my voice.

Carlos is stunned. He lets go of me only to look me in the eye.

- You… You're not mad?

- Mad? Are you kidding me? Carlos is stunned. - Carlos! How could I even be mad when I get to see you do what you love? Carlos smiles wide. - Plus… Hello - rusher? I point to myself with both my thumbs, leaning back, relying on Carlos' strong arms to hold me up right. Carlos laughs.

- Yeah… I guess… I kinda forgot that. He giggles.

- How could you, mister? I fake pout and put my hands on both my hips.

- I don't even know. I am so ashamed. He giggles more and kisses me on the lips. I kiss back happily.

Two hours later I find myself on a white leather couch in Mikey White's studio, my nerves in a tight bundle, as Carlos casually drapes his arm around my shoulders. His band mates are not here yet and I'm dreading the moment when they come and see me sitting here. What if they remember me? The last time we've met all three of them shot ice from their eyes at me. I am so scared I can not breathe. Not even Carlos' presence or touch can calm me down now, because… if the boys don't like me what chance do I have of making Carlos happy. He can't be happy with someone his brothers don't agree with.


	11. Chapter 11

Carlos and Mikey are working on figuring out where his voice would sound better and how high he should really go. Mikey has sent Carlos in the booth to record and asked me to sit by his side, at the weird, button filled control panel. He even showed me how to work a few of them. He's a rally nice person - until it comes to music. Then he becomes a complete tyrant!

There's this note Carlos can't seem to reach, but Mikey keeps on insisting that he can do it. Carlos has been in the recording booth for like half an hour now straining his voice to go higher. Mikey is relentless with him. And Carlos is stubborn and determined enough not to give up.

Another try and Carlos finally belts out the right note, jumping like a child when he finally does. I'm smiling so hard my cheeks hurt. I saw how hard he tried. I'm so proud of him. So very proud!

- Great. Mikey says in his hoarse voice. - Now do it again.

My eyes bulge out at him. Not even a "well done"? But Carlos just nods and gets back to singing. They do another five or six doubles of the same couple of lyrics until Carlos is sure he can belt out that note on demand.

Before the other three Big Time Rush guys burst in the studio door laughing their hearts out. I freeze on the spot, in my chair next to Mikey, my hand on a knob Mikey has just asked me to turn a little higher.

- Dude! That's insane! You did not just say that to the poor woman! Logan's poking Kendall's side.

- Well, I had to. She wouldn't stop… Kendall trails off seeing me.

Carlos come out of the booth to greet his brothers as Mikey and I stand to do exactly the same.

Logan greets me with a handshake and a smile on his face. I see no sign of recognition in his eyes.

Kendall shakes my hand as well. His green eyes seem a bit darker than the shade I am used to from all the pictures I've seen. I can't read his expression. I fight with myself to keep my smile on my face.

James, on the other hand, scares me. His eyes are cold. He definitely knows who I am. He moves his eyes from me to Carlos, staring him down, his hands folded against his chest. I gulp.

- James, this is Ariadna. Carlos says with a smile on his face. I know his smile. This is not it. He's ready to stand up for me. I don't want that.

- Hi. I fake a smile and extend my hand to James, trying to kill some of the tension between him and my boyfriend.

- Nice to meet you. James says, not moving his eyes from Carlos, not moving in the slightest. I sigh and let my hand fall beside my body.

- Carlos, maybe it's better I leave… I whisper.

- You're not going anywhere. Carlos tells me. His voice is too calm. It's creeping me out. His eyes don't move from James', but his hand snakes around my waist.

- Carlos… I move away from him. - I refuse to be the reason why you fight with your friends. Carlos pulls me back to him, finally looking at me. - It is better I leave now, before this gets even more awkward than it is. I've told you all this before… I trail off with sadness.

- Ree… He sighs.

- Call me when you're done? I ask quietly, grabbing my purse from the chair I was sitting on.

- I will. Carlos hangs his head low and walks behind me to the door.

- It was nice to meet you Mikey. Nice to see you again, guys. I say walking out, Carlos following me, while a series of "byes" sounding from behind us.

- Ree, I really don't want you to leave. He says, his arms tightly around my waist, hugging me from behind.

- Neither do I, baby, neither do I. I sigh… But I can't be the reason why you guys fight. I just can't. I lean back on my boyfriend.

- I'll try to get off early, maybe come by a half hour or so tonight… if you don't have a curfew… Carlos sighs and kisses my neck gently.

- I do have a curfew, but I also have a swing set in my back yard… I offer playfully.

- Actually… that sounds nice. I can feel Carlos smiling against my skin.

I turn around and meet Carlos' gaze. He's sad. It break my heart.

- I'm sorry… I begin.

- Shhh… Carlos gently presses his lips to mine. - James will come around.

I nod and hide my face in the crook of Carlos' neck. We stay like that a little before the door opens to reveal James sitting there. I look him in the eyes, almost defiantly, not moving from Carlos' embrace.

- Carlos.

- What do you want, James? Carlos breaks our hug and turns to face James, still holding me.

- To talk to you. James says looking at me.

- To me? I ask in amazement.

- Yes.

- No. Carlos retorts.

- Baby. It's ok. I nod with much more self assertiveness than I feel.

- Ree…

- It's ok. I say again.

- Alone. James says again, not moving his eyes from mine.

- I'll come say "good-bye" before I go. I tell Carlos.

He, reluctantly, gets back to the studio, leaving me with James. As the door closes behind Carlos I turn to meet James' gaze, folding my arms against my chest, trying to protect myself from the ice in his eyes, and wait. A few moments pass before either of us even blinks.

- What do you want? James asks coldly.

- Excuse you?

- What do you want - why are you with Carlos? He asks as if talking to a stupid child.

- To make Carlos happy… I reply on the same tone of voice, dragging my "y". James makes a noise. I suppose it means he doesn't trust my words.

- I've seen so many like you…

- No, you haven't James. I cut him off, sharply. - You haven't because I really care about Carlos. His happiness. And yours as well.

James' eyes bulge out.

- Mine?

- Yours, Kendall's AND Logan's. Because you're my idols and all I want is for you to be happy.

- Now I know how you fooled Carlos. You have a lovely way with words. James spits out in disgust.

For some reason his way of acting turns funny to me. I know I shouldn't laugh, but I can't control the sparkle in my eyes.

- I know you meant it as a "slap in the face", but you just paid me a compliment, James. Thank you.

- I don't think I gave you permission to call me by my first name.

- Dude, really? Ok. Mister Maslow. I say in a mocking voice. - Please do tell me, what may I do to get the honor or calling you by your first name? I say with a little bow, mocking him to the moon and back…three times! Now I'm pissed off!

James lifts and eyebrow at me, his lips pursing in a straight line.

- You know what? I begin before he can even answer. - I don't even care. It's 100% YOUR problem what you think of me. I know my feelings. And they're real. I don't have to justify myself to you. And you'd better NOT give my boyfriend - yeah! that's right - BOYFRIEND! a hard time about us or I will sass your ass so hard you'll be seeing double. Got it?! I move in his personal space, looking him in the eyes. He takes a baby step back. He wasn't expecting my outburst. Honestly - I wasn't expecting my outburst. Thing is - I can't stand people hurting my loved ones. Even if James is one of the people I love. Dear Lord! Now I'm confused! This is so complicated.

- Nice to see your real colors.

- Purple and pink?

- Hardy-har-har… You act so innocent around Carlos. That's not going to last long. I'll make sure of it. James bends over to my level, looking me dead in the eyes with a cold gaze that sends shivers down my spine. Still I hold my ground.

- James, look. I sigh. - I don't want to fight with you, but I WILL defend my relationship and my boyfriend's happiness. With everything I've got. The sooner you see THAT color, the better for all of us.

- Whatever. James snorts like a child that didn't get his way.

- So, are we done here?

- For now.

- Good! I walk to the door of the studio.

- Where are you going?

- To kiss my boyfriend "good-bye"…for now. I turn to look him in the eyes.

- I'll get him for you.

- Thank you, that's kind of you, but I can do that myself. I say on a sarcastic tone of voice and open the door, still looking at James.

I turn to walk inside and come face-to-face with Logan. He's standing there frozen. I sigh inwardly. "Here we go again!" I think, waiting for his reaction. He says nothing, just steps out of my way. I'm surprised but smile and walk past him.

Carlos sees me and jumps from the couch where he's been sitting, listening to Kendall record some of the lyrics. I have to admit his voice fits better than Carlos' on that particular section of the song.

- Everything ok? Carlos asks me worriedly.

- Yeah. I nod a bit uncertain of my words. - I'm gonna go now…

- Please don't… Carlos whispers. I sigh. I can't stand making Carlos sad. I turn to look at James. His eyes are locked on Carlos.

- Do what you want. James spits out. - I'm not picking up the pieces this time. He hisses in Carlos' ear as he passes by to grab a sheet of music from Mikey.

- Dude. You're wrong. Mikey tells him.

- And you'd know? How?! James' voice seems a bit high.

- I've been here all day long. Now - get back to work! We've got a shit load to get done and you're wasting time in stupidities! Mikey lashes out, pointing James to the recording booth. - You're taking verses 5 to 10.

James gives in and does as he's told, walking in the booth, next to Kendall.

- You! Mikey says to me. - Since you'll be staying, you'd better make yourself useful. My eyes widen. - Sit! He orders me, pointing to the chair I vacated a little while back.

I turn to look at Carlos. He shrugs with a smile. I sit down as instructed.

Time starts flying again as all five men start really working on the song. Mikey has them sing different parts over and over again until he gets them to sound how he wants them to, all the while teaching me a bit more of the control panel in front of us. I can now tell how to create a couple of effects. It really is a lot of fun! At one point Logan comes up behind me and pats me on the back, discussing the song with Mikey. It's really a small gesture but I feel his approval. And I can't help but be happy.

I look at my watch. It's 11 pm already.

- What?! I shoot up out of my chair.

- What is it, Ree? Carlos asks me full of worry.

- It's 11!

- Seriously? Logan yawns. That explains why I'm so tired.

- I've got school in the morning. I say in the same.

- I'll drive you home. Carlos smiles and kisses my temple. I smile without thinking.

- I can take a cab. It's ok.

- No, you can't. Not at this time of night. Tell me Kendall, surprising the hell outta me and Carlos.

- Thanks for helping me. Mikey winks. - It's been fun. He says extending his hand to me. I grab his hand and he pulls me in for a bear hug. I smile wide as he lets me go.

- Thank you for teaching me. I had fun learning.

- See you tomorrow, lunch time?

- Yup! I smile.

- Dude! That's MY girl. Stop flirting! Carlos teases and I blush deeply.

- See you, Ree. Logan hugs me. I hug him back, feeling relief over his acceptance.

Kendall gets up from his spot on the floor where he's been silently strumming his guitar for the past hour or so. He shakes my hand lightly telling me a quiet "see you tomorrow". I think I'm breaking through the ice with him as well.

But then the tough one - James. He sits there, on the middle of the couch, just looking at me. I smile sadly.

- See you tomorrow. I tell him.

- Yeah-yeah tomorrow.

I sigh and walk away. With the corner of my eye I see Carlos kick him hard, on purpose, as he passes by.

- Oops! Sorry dude! You've really got long legs… Carlos apologizes, not a hint of sorry in the tone of his voice.

Carlos takes me to his car quietly. He opens the door for me, like a true gentleman and circles the car to get in himself.

- I'm sorry about James… He finally says when he gets in. I take his hand in mine.

- Carlos, it's ok. He's just looking out for you. And I can stand up for myself, trust me. I already told him today that if he sasses me I'll sass back. Don't worry. I smile and play it off, even though James' rejection hurts me. A lot. I mean, I get it, but, it's SO not my fault Carlos has made bad choices in the past, now, is it? Anyway - I'm determined - I'll show James he's wrong about me and I only want what's best for all of them. My smile grows thinking of the day when James will accept me as Carlos' girlfriend. Carlos only sees my smile and smiles back. He takes my hand and kisses it lightly. I sigh a little, letting my head rest on the chair.

- You wanna go home?

- No… but I've got a curfew so… I have to.

- Oh, that…

- Yup.

- Well, then, let's get you home.

We end up talking about what a wonderful day I had with him in the studio today. They've already finished one song and are almost done with another, which is real good work for one day. I wonder how many songs will they be able to finish by the end of the week?

As Carlos drives in front of my house I feel a little sad. I don't want tonight to end. Not just yet.

- You know, Ree… There is one thing I missed doing today…

- Oh…what's that? I ask not really thinking.

Carlos leans in over the seat and I get the point. I meet him half way in a gentle kiss, closing my eyes to allow my other senses to take over. Sparks light up inside of my stomach as our lips move together perfectly. So sweet, so gentle, so soft and perfect, just perfect. I can feel he's holding back a little so I gently cup his cheek. That's all the incentive Carlos needs - he pulls me in closer by the back of my head, making my eyes roll back. My lips part and our kiss turns a little heated.

Suddenly my world is burning. I want so much more. My hand moves on it's own to the back of Carlos' head, my finger curl up in his hair. I can't think of anything but him. His smell. His taste. The softness of his lips. My lungs are crying for air, but I don't want this kiss to stop.

He slowly pulls away, just enough to give us both room to breathe a little. Two short breaths later his lips are back on mine, making my skin burn. We kiss a long while. Until we need air again.

I open my eyes a little to see his chocolate gaze. He's looking at me, right into my soul. Our head rest against one another. He smiles and I melt.

- Wish I could do this all night long. Carlos tells me. I look down. My words have left me. - But… You need to get in there and I need to get back to the studio…

- Yeah… I whisper.

- So…

- I don't want to go. I smile a little, meeting his eyes.

Carlos kisses me once again. A gentle kiss that lasts too short a while. When our lips part we both sigh a little. Carlos gets out of the car and comes to open my door for me. I could swoon just from the way he's treating me. I have never met anyone as amazing as he is.

He walks me to my door, patiently waits for me to find my keys and gives me another kiss - sweet, delicious and long enough for me to hope that it will never end - before getting back to his car. He waits for me to be inside before driving away.


	12. Chapter 12

Ugh, Monday! I hate Mondays! Especially when Carlos is in town and I have to go to school - which means spending my short time away from him. I don't want to get out of bed. I snooze my alarm, turn on my side, away from the window and gain an upset "meow" from Mimi.

- Sorry... I whisper and caress my kitten's head, making her purr and forget about being abruptly woken up.

- Ree! Get up! Mom knocks on my door. I groan and hide my face in the pillow. I don't want to get up to go to school. - Ree! Mom comes in and takes the covers off of me. - You need to go to school, honey.

- I don't want to, mom...

- Why?

- Carlos is in town for a week. I want to spend it with him.

- Ree... Mom sighs. - You can't spend every waking hour with your boyfriend. I smile at the word "boyfriend" referring to Carlos. - He's in town to work, not to have fun, right? I nod and let my head fall to my chest. Mom caresses my hair. - You'll see him...

- At lunch... I know... I sigh and get out of bed. - Thanks, mom.

Mom smiles and leaves me alone to my morning rituals.

Hours pass slowly. And I do mean slowly. I'm watching my wrist watch every five seconds, almost. I can't focus on any class. Kathy has been kicking my shins all day long to try to get me to pay a minimum amount of attention. I'm grateful to her for her care - I have black and blue shins by now, but I'm grateful.

Lunch finally rolls around. I grab my books happily and head to my locker, while texting Carlos that I'm done with school for the day and asking him what he and the guys want to eat for lunch. Kathy immediately notices the change in my demeanor.

- What's up? She asks me, an eyebrow arching.

- Weeelll... emmm... I'm ditching the last two periods... Kathy gasps.

- What!? No way! Where are you going?

- To see my boyfriend. I shrug. Kathy places a hand over her mouth, covering a squeal and a wide, genuine smile. - Wanna come with?

- Seriously? Kathy squeals. - You're gonna go on date and I'm gonna be... I laugh and Kathy stops talking, a questioning look etched on her face.

- Carlos is working, I'm going to pay him a little visit. That's all.

- Oh...

- But first... I need to go buy lunch. I stick my tongue out at Kathy as I walk away, slamming my locker door closed. Kathy remains stunned for half a second then runs a couple of steps and catches up with me.

- Wait, wait... who are you and what have you done to Ariadna?

I giggle at her reaction. We walk out of school, arm in arm, chatting about nothing and everything until we get to our favorite lunch cafe. Carlos' reply comes through telling me he's willing to come pick me up. I decline as he needs to work and I can get myself and Kathy there in one piece. I mean, come on, it's the middle of the day!

I order up about half the kitchen.

- Wow! He must eat a lot. Kathy comments. I laugh out loud.

- He's not alone. It's not nice to bring food just for him. I shrug and pay for my half a ton of food. I couldn't be more grateful for Kathy's arms right now. I hale a cab and we keep gossiping about the latest in school the whole ride to Mike's studio. Kathy follows me inside with an amazed look on her face.

- A studio...?

- Yup. I strut right in, not wanting to wait anymore until I finally see Carlos' face. - Hey, guys! I greet them all, Kathy almost sneaking in, behind me.

Carlos lifts his eyes up from a sheet of music. His face lights up and he stands to take the bags from my hands and kiss my lips before even saying a single word. I kiss him back happily.

- Hi. He whispers and smiles again.

- Hi. I reply. I've lost track of the world around me. The only thing I can see is Carlos.

- FOOD! Logan bursts out from somewhere behind my boyfriend, making me snap out of my Carlos induced reverie.

- Yeah! I smile and turn to Kathy to take a bag from her. Kathy is stunned, looking at me with the widest eyes I have seen her make. I try to get a bag of food, but she's frozen and won't let go. - Kathy... hey, Kathy! I wave my hand in front of her face. Kathy finally snaps out of it.

- Who are you? She mumbles, making me laugh. I turn to face all five men.

- Guys, this is Kathy, my very best friend in the whole wide world. She helped me carry the food. I smile and Logan hugs her tight.

- Thank you thank you thank you! Logan hugs me too. - I was starving! Logan tells me. - Oh... I'm Logan, by the way. He tells Kathy and extends a hand.

Kathy takes his hand and smiles shyly. - Nice to meet you. For the very first time in her life Kathy blushes. I gawk.

Kendall smirks and gets up. - Kendall. He shakes Kathy's hand as well. - What did you bring? He asks. He's visibly drooling.

- Everything but the kitchen sink! Dig around. I tell him. James snorts a little, he mumbles a "thank you" addressed to me and gets up and introduces himself to Kathy, showing that he got a good up-bringing after all. Kathy turns as red as a tomato as soon as her skin touches James'. I'm about to have a heart attack - James thanking me and Kathy turning red just two seconds apart - it must be Christmas!

Mike introduces himself and starts to open take-out boxes as well.

- And that's Carlos, my boyfriend. I whisper to Kathy, watching them as they gather around the food, like hyenas. It's fun to see them like that. Makes me happy to know I had a hand in putting smiles on their faces.

Carlos hears his name and turns around.

- Where are my manners? Hi! Carlos. He extends a hand to Kathy, which she takes gladly. I smile at the both of them. I'm so happy right now!

- It's ok. You must be hungry... Kathy smiles at Carlos.

- You literally have NO idea! Logan says, his mouth half full. I laugh out loud and join them to find my own food. Kathy follows my example and soon enough we're all scattered around the studio, eating and laughing.

I've, somehow, managed to end up sitting on Carlos' lap. Yey me! Actually, "yey, Carlos" since he pulled me down into my very comfy and warm seat, saying he wants me as close as possible. And who am I to say "no" to my boyfriend?

James is still a bit stiff, but he's warming up. He's actually flirting shamelessly with Kathy. I would have never thought Kathy would be so daring. I'm not sure I like this side of my best friend, but seeing James relax when I'm around is a nice change.

When we're done eating Kathy and I clean up the empty boxes and throw them away while the guys get back to work.

- Ree... Mike calls for me when we come back from throwing the garbage out.

- Yeah, Mike?

- Wanna help? He asks. - I mean, if your friend won't mind... He adds, looking at Kathy.

- I don't mind. Kathy smiles and runs off to take a seat next to James, shamelessly asking him how this or the other is supposed to sound. My eyes widen as her hand not so casually brushes against James' bicep. He smiles and indulges Kathy, belting out a few words. I shake my head.

- Yeah, Mike, I'd love to help.

- Awesome! Mike has me sitting in the same chair as yesterday while Kendall and Carlos are recording a harmony.

Logan's sitting by the wall, headphones on his ears as he's listening to his part and figuring out how to make it better. I swear these boys are perfectionists. Especially Logan. Carlos is a close second. They're both demanding of everyone - especially themselves.

James takes over the recording booth, when Mike instructs him to do so. Kathy's sitting on the couch with the hugest grin, just watching him sing. I am not paying much attention as Carlos is leaning over me to talk to Mike about the second chorus. He's not satisfied with something. I'm lost a little in his scent. What can I say? He smells amazing!

When I come back to Earth again I look up to see James sing his lungs out, looking at Kathy. My mouth falls. What have I done? Kathy has no idea what she's getting herself into!

The day passes in a blur. We only notice it's night when our stomachs begin to participate on the recording session. Carlos doubles over laughing when Kendall's stomach growls on a particular high note he's trying to get just right. We follow his example - all of us, including Kendall who finally comes to the conclusion that he's hungry.

- Pizza? Kathy offers.

- Chinese! Logan blurts out at the very same time.

- Mexican! Carlos argues.

- I agree! I chirp out.

- Of course you would. Logan snorts and lightly punches my arm. I pretend to be hurt and Carlos kisses my "boo boo" away. I smile. Kathy facepalms.

- Italian. I want Italian. James puts a arm over Kathy's shoulders and she beams sticking her tongue out at me.

We all turn to Mike and Kendall to settle our dispute. Kendall shrugs and puts an arm around Logan. Logan beams, hoping for back-up, but Kendall will always be Kendall.

- Mexican it is! He smiles widely as Logan gasps and elbows him in the ribs. Carlos and Kendall high-five and all faces turn to Mike who shrugs and declares he wants Italian as well.

Logan is defeated and lets his head fall.

- So...? Kendall shakes Logan's shoulders.

- I want Chinese. Logan pouts folding his arms over his chest.

- You have to choose: either Mexican, hot, delicious, finger-licking-good Mexican or plane old boring Italian. Carlos states, proud of himself.

- Come on, buddy, you wouldn't cheat on me, would you? Kendall teases. Logan looks up at Kendall making a "ha" noise.

- As if! He turns away from Kendall. - I say we get both and choose later.

Everyone looks at Logan wide-eyed. It's the best idea.

- Ok! Both Kathy and I say as one the begin a girly giggling fit.

We find the numbers of the best restaurants in town and order a little bit of everything then fill our time with more music. When the food finally comes Logan and Kendall rush to grab everything.

It makes me laugh. When it comes to food, these guys are crazy. They're like termites! They'd eat even the take-out boxes if they could. It doesn't matter who ordered what, we're all trying everything. I just hope to God that eating like this won't give me a tummy ache later, but I can't help it - everything looks delicious!

Oh, did I mention - I think I've found my permanent meal sitting - in Carlos' lap. Oh, yes, I'm so lucky!

Kathy's sitting by James, trying and failing miserably, to defend her Italian specialty. Failing mostly because James is almost eating out of her plate and she can't seem to find the willpower to tell him "no". But then again she's eating his food, so... guess it's ok?

I don't really get HOW these two like one another. But I'm happy they do. It's nice to see Kathy this happy. And James smile and laugh honestly. He's a beautiful man, just not when he's sassing me around. I sigh and turn to my food.

Carlos kisses my cheek to get my attention. I look into his chocolate eyes.

- What's wrong? He whispers into my ear, an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him for half a second. His breath sends shivers down my spine and I smile a bit embarrassed at my own physical reaction.

- Nothing. I smile. - Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy. I whisper back and nod my head in Kathy's direction. Carlos catches on and smiles.

- I think James likes her.

- Kathy likes him back.

We keep whispering, lost in each other.

- That's good news. Carlos smirks clearly thinking of what it could mean for James to hook up with Kathy. I nod in approval and Carlos gently kisses me. His head snaps forward and our foreheads collide, lips crashing against teeth painfully.

Carlos breaks our kiss and turns to Kendall sitting by him, on the couch.

- Dude!

- Get a room! Logan and Kendall let out at the same time.

- Jealous much? Carlos smirks. His head comes to rest on my shoulder. I caress his hair absentmindedly, my food long since forgotten.

- Kinda... Doncha have a couple more friends or something? Logan asks me, kicking James' shin as he was leaning into Kathy a little. Kathy giggles while James kicks Logan back. She winks at me and I know James did that on purpose to get on Logan's nerves.

- Nope. I reply slyly.

- Ugh! Logan lets out and stuffs his mouth once again.

We get back to work, as Kathy offers to clean up by herself. She's so sweet when she wants to be. She's noticed I really enjoy myself learning and helping Mike. I have now learned a few more knobs and buttons and effects. I've made Kendall sound like a chipmunk and James like a Tibetan priest. Carlos has gotten the "honor" to sound like he was singing from a whole in the ground, while Logan got echo-echo-echo on his voice. Yeah.. I'm bad! But everyone's laughing, so it's ll good.

At one point my phone blasts out Show Me. I pick it up in a hurry, almost dropping it in my coffee mug.

- REE! WHERE ARE YOU!?

- Mom?

- IT'S ALMOST 12 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT!

- Crap! I run my fingers through my hair and look at the big numbers my phone is showing me - 11:38. Oh, yeah, I'm in trouble.

Kathy goes white. She's about to miss her curfew. Matter of fact - so am I!

- Mom, mom! Calm down. I'm ok. I'm with Carlos and Kathy at...

- GET HOME IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES OR YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK LITTLE MISSY!

- Yes, mom.

Mom hangs up. I look up at Carlos with pleading eyes.

- I'll take you home? Carlos asks me. I nod. - Both of you? Carlos turns to Kathy. Before she can even answer James steps in.

- It's ok, man, take Ariadna home. I'll take Kathy.

Kathy looks up at him and nods ever so slightly, a smile on her face, a blush on her cheeks. I stare at him in disbelief. Logan facepalms and groans. Kendall smiles and throws an arm around Logan again.

- I'll stay with you, Logie, so you don't have to be alone.

Logan looks up at Kendall making a face and shoving his arm off his shoulder. Kendall laughs while he hugs me "good night".

- See you tomorrow. I nod vigorously.

- Lunch time. I wink.

- Food! Logan says as he leans in to hug me as well.

- Nice to know I'm appreciated. I laugh and let him go only to see Kathy hugging Kendall.

Mike "blows it up" with me Logan hugs Kathy saying "good night" then follows Logan's example and hugs Kathy. The four of us leave. We get to the parking lot in no time at all.

I hug Kathy and let her get in James' jeep. James is holding the door open for her. He waves "good bye" at me and gets into the car himself. I watch the whole thing a little stunned.

I turn around and enter Carlos' car. He closes the passenger door behind me after giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. I smile like stupid while he gets in the car by my side.

- Why didn't you guys just carpool? I ask when my brain starts working again. Carlos shrugs.

- Couldn't decide which car to take.

I watch him in disbelief for a nanosecond then begin to laugh. It's so typically them!

We arrive at my place at literally one minute to 12. Carlos takes me to the door and patiently waits for mom to open the door. The whole two seconds it takes my mom to tear the door open. Her mouth is open, ready to yell at me, but she quickly closes it upon seeing Carlos by my side. I fidget uncomfortably.

- I'm sorry, m'am. We lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise. Carlos says before mom can even make a sound.

- I'll hold you to that. Mom says her voice softer than I expected. - You have 2 minutes to say "good night".

- Thank you. Carlos smiles at her. I blush knowing what mom meant. She closes the door, leaving me to say "good night" to my boyfriend. I keep looking at my feet.

- Hey. Carlos says, pushing my chin up with a couple of fingers.

I manage to find the balls to look him in the eyes - I'm so embarrassed - he had to protect me from my mother's wrath. Why can't the Earth just swallow me whole right now?

I try a small smile, attempting to hide my shame.

- You're beautiful when you blush, you know that?

The unexpected compliment has my eyes open wide as Carlos gently kisses my lips. I take a second to remember how to answer his kiss. It's so gentle, but yet so very intimate. It makes me blush deeper as I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck.

We kiss a while before Carlos pulls away, pecking my lips sweetly.

- See you tomorrow?

- I'll be the one bringing you food. I smile and hide my gaze, looking down at his lips. Carlos gets the point, kissing me again. I feel breathless while we kiss.

A knock comes on the inside of the door and Carlos smiles, pulling away from my lips. I already miss his taste.

- Good night, beautiful.

- Good night, handsome.

Carlos giggles as he walks away. He waits for me to enter my home before getting in his car. I wave him off from the living room window. A stupid smile still on my face.

- ARIADNA! Mom calls me. I sigh and hang my head.

- Yes mom.

- If this ever happens again...

- It won't mom, I promise. I'll set an alarm or something...

- Where were you? She finally asks me, her voice soft, as if a huge burden has been lifted from her shoulders.

- The recording studio. Kathy and I brought them all a late lunch and spent the rest of the day with them, helping them record a couple of songs.

Mom looks at me stunned.

- And Kathy? Where is she?

- Oh. James took Kathy home so she wouldn't miss her own curfew.

- I see...

- They're all really nice, mom. You can trust me. I'm safe.

- I see... I sigh again. There's no talking to mom when she gets like this.

- I'll go to bed now...

- Tomorrow I want you up-and-atom at 7:30, no discussions, no complaints!

- Yes mom. I smile and head upstairs. - Good night, mom. I call from the last step.


End file.
